A Sombra do Vento
by Coelha-chan
Summary: Complementares demais para contestações. Coletânea de fics ShikaTema. Fic 4 - A Casamenteira
1. Koi

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence e eu não tenho intenção de lucro com esta postagem.

Essa ideia de coletânea de fics existe há muito tempo, porque eu sempre encontro muitas fics ShikaTema que eu escrevi e não terminei, que nunca postei e etc, e elas ficam boiando no meu subconsciente e eu decidi postá-las aqui quando terminá-las, consertá-las, melhorá-las, etc.  
>Parece que existe um livro com o mesmo título dessa fic, mas aproveito para dizer que eu não o li e qualquer história semelhante é mera coincidência.<p>

A versão original de Koi foi escrita pela Hatsune e postada em 2007. Eu diria que é uma tradução clandestina porque a autora abandonou o fanfiction e nunca autorizou essa tradução/interpretação. Mas a fic é fantástica e merece ser compartilhada. Aproveitei o set de guerra para postá-la, já que está alinhado ao momento do mangá.

* * *

><p><strong>Koi<strong>

É um saco estar doente, sem poder participar da batalha, e em uma árvore suja... mendokusai

Rating: M - conteúdo sexual

* * *

><p>- Hmmm...<p>

Ela se espreguiçou languidamente, mas alcançou o tecido da barraca antes de poder esticar a ponta dos pés.

- Que horas são?

- Nove. – ele respondeu preguiçosamente. – Me parece que o sol já saiu.

- Nãão... – ela se queixou e cobriu os olhos com um dos braços. O calor da carne em suas pálpebras geladas pareceu despertá-la mais. – Você conseguiu dormir?

- Nada.

Obrigou-se a sentar. Esfregando os olhos com força, virou-se no pequeno quarto até alcançar seu companheiro. Uma suave luz verde os iluminava, filtrada através do tecido da barraca. Eram simples silhuetas, formas sem detalhes, mas o calor que os envolvia lhes permitia perceber cada milímetro de pele.

- Vamos ver...

Colocou as mãos nos joelhos dele, que pareciam estar em estado muito bom. A perna esquerda não parecia totalmente curada. As mãos dele, grandes e delgadas, ainda se dobravam lentamente. Os braços, suaves e fibrosos, palpitavam a cada contato. O hematoma do pescoço anunciava sua presença com um negrume desagradável, mas suas bordas cediam num tom mais suave de violeta. Ela beijou aqueles limites arroxeados, desejando que aquela lesão monstruosa desaparecesse logo.

O rosto, sereno e adormecido, ainda possuída feridas e cortes. Movendo-o para os lados, descobriu a orelha direita em bom estado - a mesma orelha na qual ela havia dado alguns pontos precários duas noites atrás; e o corte da bochecha direita apresentava uma cor aceitável. Nos lábios ainda se avultava um ferimento, em um dos cantos, que ainda não se havia curado.

- Diagnóstico?

Ele a observava, divertido. Ela descobriu naqueles olhos escuros estrelas e faíscas, certamente por ter esfregado seus próprios olhos com muita força.

- Você está louco. – ela respondeu, sussurrando. Havia tanto tempo que não o tinha tão perto, que seu corpo tremia. Queria abraçT-lo, acariciá-lo, mordê-lo com força, enterrá-lo nela até que eles desaparecessem da Terra, arranhá-lo, aprisioná-lo, puxar seu cabelo... mas ele estava convalescendo, ferido. Sentiu o desejou se apertar em sua carne, inchar seus seios e disparar em seus quadris... mas simplesmente se inclinou sobre ele para beijar aqueles lábios feridos com doçura.

- Vou buscar o café da manhã. Descanse, ok? – beijou-o novamente, trêmula pelo frio repentino que fazia fora das cobertas ainda que estivesse de uniforme, e também pelo frio na nuca, onde a mão dele esteve durante o beijo. Com o fantasma daquela carícia e o gosto de aço dos lábios feridos, saiu para a manhã gelada.

- Suco de laranja diluído e alguma coisa de arroz, já que está frio...

Abriu a barraca. Ele ainda estava acordado.

- Está com fome?

- Não muita...

- O médico-nin ordenou que comesse tudo. Se quiser, posso te ajudar.

- Obrigado.

Ele se moveu com dificuldade até se sentar, gemendo com suavidade. As costelas ainda lhe incomodavam. Praguejou baixinho por entre os dentes cerrados, mas ela riu.

- Ultimamente sua boca anda um pouco suja, não?

- Mmmmh... – ele resmungou, tratando de beber sem que o suco entrasse na ferida recém-aberta da boca. Estralou a língua e bebeu metade do líquido. Ela havia comido metade do arroz, pelo que ele agradeceu. Não tinha nenhum desejo de comer aquela bola pastosa de arroz grosseiro, muito menos no frio. Mas o dever lhe exigia comer, e comeu o resto com a ajuda do suco. Coçou a cabeça. Queria tomar banho, sua pele pinicava.

- Oye... sabe quando vou poder sair desse maldito galho?

- Já está com vontade de sair por aí fazendo macaquices, _baka_?

- Cale a boca...

Ainda grunhindo, passou o copo e a tigela por debaixo da tenda, deslizando-os para fora da barraca. Ouviu-se um rangido e o barulho de cerâmica se espatifando ao longe.

- Oye!

- Que se fodam. – ele contestou, gemendo quando suas costelas lhe lembraram de suas fraturas, e tentou dormir.

Observou a mulher descendo da árvore e se desculpando com o resto dos shinobis lá embaixo. Ele não dava a mínima. Estava farto daquela barraca, das cobertas, do ar sufocante debaixo daquela cúpula. Estava farto de ouvir as vozes longínquas, as ordens enérgicas e os proclames de guerra entre seus companheiros. Seus músculos doíam, seus ossos lhe doíam como agulhas, mas queria estar lá embaixo com eles, e não preso naquele maldito hospital de campanha improvisado. E, sem se dar conta, acabou dormindo.

Não conseguiu evitar se virar. Seu corpo doía naquela posição. Topou-se com o corpo dela, recostado ao dele, e o abraçou apertado quase por instinto. Lembrou-se, ao afundar a mão entre os seios dela, do quanto lhe reconfortava o calor da mulher.

- Você cheira tão bem...

Ela se virou para ele de maneira preguiçosa, deixando que a mão dele percorresse todo o caminho desde seus seios até suas costas. Acariciou os lábios feridos com dedos frios, as pálpebras verde-azuladas pela luz rarefeita, as sobrancelhas finas obstinadas. Ela sentiu que o espaço entre eles se estreitava no mesmo ritmo em que seus apetites aumentavam, ao mesmo tempo que seus lábios se dilatavam, no mesmo compasso em que as batidas dos corações deles se aceleravam.

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior. Contra sua coxa notava a evidência do desejo dele, avassaladora e cálida. Se arrependeu instantaneamente por havê-lo provocado ao ter se metido debaixo das cobertas vestida apenas com sua yukata. Recordava-se da dor dele, das queixas, das ataduras, das fraturas. Tarde demais.

Empurrou seu companheiro gentilmente, até que ele ficasse deitado de costas. Permitiu que ele acariciasse seus seios com dedos famintos enquanto beijava ardorosamente seu pescoço, suas bochechas. Ele sentia as costelas protestarem pela respiração acelerada, os braços rígidos doloridos que se maldiziam, as pernas que se recusavam a sustentar seus quadris impacientes. Mas ela estava tão perto... tão suave e apetitosa, tão dele... e ele estava tão excitado... agora ela o acariciava com a ponta do nariz, tentando aplacar um pouco a besta que estava a ponto de despertar. O tecido fino da yukata a expunha com uma claridade pungente.

- _Kuchi_...¹

Ela obedeceu, lambendo com suavidade os lábios masculinos. Mas ele respondeu ferozmente, mordendo os suaves lábios entreabertos e sugando a língua pequena de maneira faminta. Acariciou os dentes dela com a sua língua enquanto suas carícias ficavam mais ousadas. Ela não se movia, com medo de feri-lo. Mas os dedos dele agarravam a carne sensível dela por baixo da roupa.

- _Tako_...²

Ele sorriu.

- _Oppai no megamisama...³_

Então ela riu. Não gostava em absoluto daquele apelido, mas sempre o achava engraçado em circunstâncias como aquela. Ele sabia que mais tarde ela iria lhe bater por tê-la chamado daquilo, mas sempre o fazia porque amava ouvi-la rir.

Ver os olhos negros entreabertos, impacientes, tão perto dos seus, suplantou sua vontade. Afastou as mãos gentis que esfregavam e enrijeciam seus seios. Ele protestou. Mas ela desceu, abrindo a roupa dele com mãos ligeiras, beijando o peito dolorido, o ventre arroxeado, o nascimento dos pelos, cálidos e espessos...

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás com força, apertando-a contra o solo duro. Tratou de não se mover, porque suas pernas doíam como o inferno, mas seus quadris o impulsionavam para cima em pulsações elétricas.

- _Sugoi..._

Encolheu os dedos dos pés ao mesmo tempo em que começava a ofegar sem controle. Os músculos de sua pélvis se contraíam ao ritmo da boca dela, das mãos dela, de sua língua suave, daquele paladar que lhe espremia, lhe inquiria, lhe forçava. Fechou os olhos com força. Em seu cérebro se mesclavam a dor nos ossos com o prazer daquela boca e aquela umidade que lhe aprisionava...

- _Su...goi_...

Ela demorou-se nos limites, nas bordas, no extremo, saboreando, mordiscando, jogando com travessura, abarcando-o depois com ímpeto. Um segundo mais...

- Aaahhh!

Suas costas doeram, seus quadris gritaram e as pernas ferroavam como demônios, todos presas das convulsões. Ele se perdeu na espiral enquanto se derramava com violência.

O rosto afogueado e sonolento dela apareceu em seu campo de visão, com as bochechas rosadas e os olhos brilhantes.

- _Sugoi, ne_? – ela brincou, sorrindo. Ele tentou recobrar o fôlego para responder, mas só conseguiu respirar com força em seus lábios e tratar de abraçá-la com seus braços trêmulos. Ela se deitou parcialmente sobre seu torso, deixando-se ficar completamente satisfeita. O coração do homem ressoava a toda velocidade dentro do peito, como uma máquina.

- Vem..

Ela levantou os olhos, com estranhamento. Ele já lhe despia a yukata com mãos inseguras.

- Mas... você tem que descansar...

- Vem, droga – ele resmungou, levantando-a de seu peito. Ela se alçou sobre ele, com as mãos ao lado de sua cabeça e os joelhos em sua cintura.

- Mas...

- Vem...

As mãos masculinas puxaram os quadris dela para cima.

- Que...?

Ele beijou seu umbigo, a barriga dourada, segurou suas coxas firmes e forçou os quadris dela em direção à sua boca ansiosa. Ela se apoiou em seus joelhos, ainda insegura quanto àquilo. Ele estava muito fraco, muito fraco...

Uma mão se uniu à boca ávida. Os dedos encontraram a umidade cálida que nascia do desejo feminino. A língua percorreu uma parte que tremeu e se desprendeu, estremecida. Ela deixou escapar um gemido de desejo, de excitação. A sede converteu os lábios em presas vorazes, a respiração em uma arma doce, a língua em um furacão. Ela se revolveu, serpenteando sobre aquela tempestade. Tratou de não se mover muito, de não perder o controle. Ele havia encontrado o ponto certo, aquele maldito sabe-tudo havia encontrado o centro sem nem ter que procurar.

Uma mão masculina se colocou nas suas costas, incitando a mulher a se inclinar para frente. Ela obedeceu, submissa aos desejos daquele torturador, apoiando suas mãos no solo. Então entraram em cena os dedos, aqueles instrumentos de precisão graciosos e ágeis, que a levaram ao limite com rapidez. Sua luxúria cresceu e se concentrou, envolvendo o prazer quente ao redor daquela língua, daqueles dedos, até fazê-la sucumbir. Ela se liberou gemendo sobre aquela boca, aprisionou os raios que lhe atacavam, os fios que lhe aprisionavam, as lanças que lhe pulsavam nos pontos de êxtase. E fluiu entre espasmos e gemidos enquanto sentia o sorriso franzido lá em baixo em sua pélvis, no ritmo de um ataque mais selvagem em meio as sacudidas violentas de seu próprio corpo.

Ela se derrubou até cair derrotada ao lado de seu companheiro. Ainda ofegava ao voltar a deitar em seu peito, seu ventre ainda se contraía.

Ele beijou-lhe a fronte. Ela o queria sempre por gestos como aquele, que lhe faziam se sentir segura.

Ele esticou um braço, mas ela o puxou de volta e o colocou de volta ao lugar.

- Te disse para não fumar. – ela sussurrou.

- _Mendokusai.._. mantém minhas mãos ocupadas.

- E o que você acha disso? – ela se ergueu um pouco sobre ele e colocou as mãos dele, cálidas e ainda úmidas, em seus seios. Ele sorriu.

- É um bom trato.

- Quando você fuma, sua boca fica com gosto de asfalto.

- Eu gosto desse sabor tão forte.

Ela o beijou, entrelaçando a língua com a dele num baile sensual e rítmico, enquanto ele a acariciava e levava as mãos para as nádegas femininas para apertá-las suavemente.

- ...Mas prefiro o seu, _megamisama_...todos os seus sabores... me deixam louco.

A ferida em seu lábio havia voltado a abrir, mas ela lambia o sangue com tanta luxúria que ele não se importou. Suas costas doíam pelo peso da mulher. Mas não se queixou. Pela primeira vez agradeceu estar naquele maldito galho, naquele hospital de campanha fodido.

Não se ouvia nada ao redor. Decidiu que, diabos, deixaria a batalha para mais tarde.

* * *

><p>¹ - Beije-me (não tenho muita certeza sobre essa palavra porque fiz essa tradução há muito tempo e a pessoa que me ajudou eu não consigo mais contactar, qualquer correção será bem vinda)<br>² - Polvo  
>³ - Deusa peituda<p> 


	2. Cura

Disclaimer: os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de lucro com essa postagem.

* * *

><p><strong>Cura<strong>

Em meio à uma guerra, às vezes Temari acha que está prestes a perder sua capacidade de ter sentimentos e se sentir humana. Ainda bem que ele está lá para lhe provar o contrário.

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Temari abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo-se tranquila pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Sabia que o sentimento era efêmero, pois não se esquecia de onde estava e do que acontecia, mas se permitiu aproveitar a sensação por aqueles breves momentos que lhe eram ofertados antes de ter que voltar ao dever.<p>

Não chegara a dormir, mas fechou os olhos para descansar um pouco. Aqueles curtos instantes tinham o poder de lhe devolver a lucidez e a capacidade de sentir, de ser humana e ter compaixão, coisas que a guerra teimava em tentar lhe roubar.

As batalhas mais recentes estavam sendo particularmente difíceis, o que era de se esperar do que chamavam de a Grande Batalha de seu tempo. Ela era uma guerreira e fazia o serviço sujo sem pestanejar ou pensar, com toda a ferocidade e competência que lhe eram características, pois sabia que se não fosse seu inimigo a tombar, seria ela; ou, pior ainda, alguma pessoa que lhe fosse cara.

Mas isso não queria dizer que não era assombrada por fantasmas depois, quando fechava os olhos, especialmente quando era mais nova. Via rostos desfigurados, corpos mutilados, ouvia gritos de pavor, sentia o cheiro nauseante de sangue. Sabia que o sofrimento de algumas daquelas pessoas, merecedoras em sua grande maioria, mas ainda assim _pessoas_, fora causado por sua própria mão – seu leque, na maioria das vezes - ou de algum de seus companheiros, e aquilo certamente não fazia com que ela se sentisse melhor.

Mas não se incomodava mais com suas lembranças – não gostava delas, era verdade, mas aprendeu a lidar com o fato de que elas eram parte do risco ocupacional de sua profissão, e continuou sua vida. E aquilo a incomodava mais ainda. Assustava-se um pouco quando voltava de alguma batalha particularmente sangrenta e retornava à sua rotina normal sem pensar muito no que havia acontecido, dormindo com uma pedra logo em seguida. Sabia que a violência acentuava mais aquele traço de sua personalidade, a indiferença, até certa insensibilidade, e aos poucos se via transformada numa pessoa completamente fria e imune à dor ao seu redor.

O que seria dela quando perdesse completamente a capacidade de se compadecer do próximo? Quando virasse pura e simplesmente uma máquina de matar? Aquele pensamento a fazia se encolher, porque neste dia ela deixaria também de ser humana.

Ainda bem que _ele _estava lá para lhe provar o contrário.

Recostou-se mais confortavelmente ao colete que lhe servia de apoio para a cabeça, sentindo cheiro leve de hortelã, fumaça e grama. Ele sempre cheirava a grama, e aquele odor familiar a fazia se sentir quase em casa. Encolheu-se um pouco, culpa do gelado ar noturno, e ele apertou os braços ao redor dela, movendo um pouco as pernas para suportar melhor o peso das dela, e roçou os lábios em sua têmpora numa levíssima carícia.

A kunoichi de Suna jamais imaginaria que seu porto seguro e o lugar mais confortável que encontrara, para onde queria correr no final do dia, eram os braços do Nara.

A presença e a proximidade dele lhe acalmavam de maneira surpreendente. E a sorte de tê-lo ali, perto dela, no meio daquela guerra, era quase inacreditável. E ali, no colo dele, ela desanuviava sua mente, se perdoava pelas vidas que tirava e se sentia inacreditavelmente segura, houvesse a guerra que fosse fora daquela barraca onde ele às vezes conseguia dormir um pouco.

Sentia seu coração batendo compassado no peito, a respiração desacelerando, os nervos, à flor da pele e prestes a levar a melhor sobre ela antes de entrar na barraca se acalmando lentamente. Percebia exatamente onde seu corpo encontrava o dele, o contentamento tranquilo que se espalhava dentro dela quando ele estava por perto, e até mesmo a dor incômoda, mas tolerável, dos dedos de seu pé direito, esfolados durante uma batalha.

Percebia, para seu alívio não dito, que ainda era humana, e ainda era capaz de sensações e sentimentos, como qualquer pessoa normal que não era forçada a ter contato tão próximo com a morte.

Eles eram amigos há mais de uma década, apesar de que "amizade" dificilmente era o termo ideal no começo, quando meramente se toleravam. Isso até descobrirem, na mente afiada um do outro – apesar de a dele ser dificilmente comparável com outras - muitas afinidades que permitiram a aproximação, e o nascimento do respeito mútuo entre os dois shinobis.

A atração entre eles existira desde o início, um pouco deslocada entre a casca grossa dela e o desinteresse dele, mas acabava se revelando nas provocações e tomando vulto com o passar do tempo. E Temari sempre se divertia flertando com o menino reticente, tão velho para sua idade, rindo das bochechas rosadas que inevitavelmente surgiam após algum comentário malicioso dela. Isso até ela notar o quanto era afetada pelos olhares francos de apreciação que o rapaz demorava em alguma parte de seu corpo, olhando-a depois nos olhos, deixando-se apanhar em flagrante com um meio sorriso que dava um nó em seu estômago. Ele dizia tanto com os olhos que ela não precisava perguntar nada.

E foi então que ela percebeu que aquele jogo fora feito para dois.

Apaixonou-se primeiro pelo cérebro dele, pelo modo como ele resolvia situações complexas em meros segundos, desvendava códigos complicados sem muitas referências e criava estratégias incrivelmente funcionais num piscar de olhos. Trabalhar com ele num dia inspirado era quase vertiginoso. Logo percebeu que o amor também havia se estendido para as mãos grandes e masculinas do Nara, macias em comparação às dela, cheias de calos pelo manuseio de sua arma, nariz reto, olhos amendoados...

E também pela forma como o sangue dela se transformava em fogo líquido com um simples toque dele.

E então os beijos roubados e encontros furtivos não eram mais o bastante. Ela queria andar de mãos dadas, dormir abraçada a ele, queria que ele dormisse no colo dela enquanto ela brincava com o cabelo dele, sentados no topo da colina favorita dele, queria beijos de despedida, o direito de ter ciúmes ou de simplesmente ficar olhando pra ele e conversar sem dizer nada em meio à um restaurante lotado. E sabia que ele também sentia o mesmo quando o encontrava à sua porta ás duas da madrugada, desejando apenas dormir com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço; ou ainda quando ele passava horas debruçado sobre tratados entre os países ninja, estudando acordos de paz e possibilidades de haver um intercâmbio permanente de shinobis entre Vilas.

E tirar o Nara de sua letargia habitual era o maior elogio e declaração de amor que ela poderia receber.

Aquela guerra estava sendo muito difícil para ele. Rever o sensei, ter que lutar com ele e derrotá-lo. E pior de tudo, perder o pai, a quem Temari mal teve a chance de conhecer, mas que já admirava pelo brilhantismo, tão similar ao do filho. Mas Shikamaru havia resistido com bravura àquele último golpe. Seu bebê chorão havia crescido, e ela estava orgulhosa dele e de sua coragem, apesar de ter desejado poder roubar a dor dele para si mesma e poder ver aquele sorriso despreocupado do gênio de Konoha uma outra vez.

Ela finalmente levantou o rosto e encontrou o dele a poucos centímetros do seu, observando-a atentamente. Estendeu a mão e limpou uma mancha de fuligem na bochecha dele, que abaixou o rosto e tomou seus lábios num beijo tão doce que quase chegava a doer de um jeito gostoso. E Kami-sama sabia que os beijos dele eram os mais doces que ela já havia experimentado.

Quando a língua dele tocou a dela, Temari sentiu-se derreter. O fogo líquido estava lá, borbulhando sob sua pele, esperando uma brecha para se transformar em vulcão e consumir os dois, mas agora o que predominava era a paz do amor correspondido que não esperava nada em troca e sabia que tinha todo o tempo do mundo.

O beijo terminou em uma série de selinhos e a Sabaku percebeu que a tremedeira ,a garganta seca e o mal-estar que haviam lhe acompanhado a tarde toda haviam desaparecido. Ele havia devolvido sua sensibilidade, sua humanidade, e não precisava mais se questionar.

- Está melhor? – Shikamaru perguntou num tom baixo e rouco, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

- Muito. – ela esticou as costas e mexeu no bolso frontal do colete dele distraidamente. – Será que já notaram nossa ausência?

- Provavelmente. – ele suspirou. – Vamos ter que voltar logo.

- Maldita guerra. – Ela resmungou enquanto se levantava. Colou os lábios nos dele uma vez mais. – Vou voltar para o meu posto. Te vejo amanhã?

- Uhum.

Sentindo-se muitos quilos mais leve, Temari andou até a entrada da tenda e virou-se para ele, que calçava suas sandálias.

- Shikamaru? – ele levantou a cabeça para ela. A loira torceu o tecido da tenda nas mãos, lembrando-se que seria complicado conseguir algum outro momento sozinha com ele, mas Kami-sama sabia que ela ia precisar. Já havia se tornado uma necessidade vital, ainda mais naquela situação. – Não morra, preguiçoso. – ela tentou parecer despreocupada.

Ele sorriu.

- Acho que essa guerra está no fim, falta pouco agora. Não vou morrer. Você não faz ideia do que eu estou planejando para você quando pudermos passar mais de dez minutos juntos, sem mais ninguém por perto. – o sorriso dele era malicioso.

A Sabaku sentiu uma pontada de calor em seu baixo ventre, e sorriu com expectativa.

- Boa noite, Nara. – soprou um último beijo para ele.

- Boa noite, amor.

* * *

><p>Eu senti saudades deles. Fluff gratuito.<p> 


	3. Fogo Lento

Disclaimer:os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de lucro ao escrever e postar esta história.

* * *

><p><strong>Fogo Lento<strong>

Temari havia ido embora e perdido o amor de sua vida. Mas estava de volta e iria retomar o que era dela, não importando o preço que tivesse que pagar.

Rating: M - conteúdo sexual.

* * *

><p>O território dos Nara parecia o mesmo de sempre. Cada árvore, cada cervo que a olhava com curiosidade, cada flor que se inclinava em direção ao sol alto do meio da tarde. Ela balançou a cabeça, se censurando: cada coisa parecia exatamente igual porque <em>não fazia tanto tempo assim<em>. Continuou avançando pela floresta densa até se deparar com a casa do herdeiro do Clã.

A madeira da porta de correr lhe encarou sisuda e Temari respirou fundo. O que tinha ido fazer não seria nem um pouco fácil nem simples, e muito provavelmente deixaria seu orgulho em frangalhos. Mas era um preço baixo a pagar se pudesse tê-lo de volta.

Tocou a bolsa de kunais presa em sua perna e a carta dobrada lá dentro pesou como se fosse feita de chumbo. Ela fora um dos motivos determinantes para que voltasse a Konoha sem mais demoras. Lera-a tantas vezes que havia decorado as palavras.

"_Não lhe devo nenhuma ajuda ou lealdade, ainda mais depois do que você fez ao Shikamaru, mas ele está a ponto de fazer uma grande bobagem, e eu ainda tenho fé de que você seja quem eu sempre imaginei que fosse.  
>Depois de passar meses bebendo trancado em casa, se recusando a ver qualquer um de nós, ele resolveu sair quando soube da sua última "novidade". Agora ele está saindo com aquela garota Shiho e disse ao Chouji que pretende se casar com ela. Claro que para esquecer você. Não acho isso certo, meu amigo não merece ser condenado a passar o resto da vida infeliz com aquela mulher horrorosa por sua culpa!<br>Faça o que acha de deve fazer com essa informação. Estou te avisando para aliviar minha consciência, e porque sou idiota e ainda acredito em vocês.  
>Ino."<em>

Respirou fundo novamente e bateu na porta com força, tendo certeza de que quem estivesse lá dentro a ouviria. Aproveitou o tempo que esperaria para alisar meticulosamente a yukata que havia escolhido especialmente para a ocasião: curta, feita em tecido escuro, decote estrategicamente mais baixo. Se ia lutar uma guerra, e Kami-sama sabia que ia, era melhor que trouxesse todas as armas de que dispusesse.

Ouviu movimento do lado de dentro e mal teve tempo de controlar os nervos à flor da pele antes que a porta fosse aberta. Ela levantou o queixo e encarou o homem à sua frente, observando a sombra escura da barba por fazer no maxilar dele, bem como e a forma com que o olhar do Nara passou de entediado a profundamente irritado assim que viu quem estava à porta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

A voz baixa e profunda dele mandou arrepios pela espinha dela. Temari empertigou-se, aparentemente nem um pouco afetada pelo tom gelado do shinobi.

- Temos que conversar.

Ele começou a grunhir alguma coisa em contrário, mas antes que Shikamaru conseguisse terminar a frase Temari passou por ele, que instintivamente se se afastou com a proximidade, e entrou na casa.

A sala estava mergulhada na penumbra e a decoração continuava tão espartana como sempre fora. Em cima da mesa, uma garrafa de sakê pela metade fazia companhia a um cinzeiro cheio.

- O que você quer? – Shikamaru rosnou, apoiado na porta que manteve aberta.

- Feche a porta, Nara. – Ela respondeu impassível, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e empinando o queixo em desafio enquanto se virava para ele.

- Não vou fechar porra nenhuma e você vai sair da minha casa. – o tom de voz dele subiu várias oitavas, qualquer vestígio de desinteresse ou preguiça sumindo definitivamente de suas feições.

Ele parecia cansado, nervoso e perturbado. Fora do sol, ela percebeu as olheiras densas sob os olhos escuros injetados e cheios da raiva que ele mal conseguia conter. O coração da Sabaku se apertou, mas parte dela se animou: se conseguiu aquela reação exacerbada _dele_, da pessoa mais desinteressada que ela conhecia, sua viagem poderia não ter sido em vão.

- Se não fechar, posso te garantir que isso vai demorar muito mais do que você gostaria.

Shikamaru olhou-a furiosamente por alguns momentos antes de suspirar profundamente e fechar a porta. Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso e se encostou na parede ao lado.

- Que seja rápido, então.

Temari olhou-o atentamente. Ele usava uma camiseta de mangas compridas preta com o símbolo do clã nas costas, calças pretas, estava descalço. O cabelo estava preso no penteado usual... ele estava tão lindo quanto sempre fora. A barba desleixada o fazia parecer mais velho e a kunoichi teve imensa vontade de tocá-lo, mas manteve os braços cruzados enquanto tomava coragem.

- Eu te devo algumas explicações.

Shikamaru emitiu um som de escárnio e retorceu a boca.

- Não tem ninguém aqui que queria ouvir explicações.

Ela se recusou a ceder ao tom pouco amistoso dele.

- Mas eu quero explicar, e vou. Estou aqui porque...

- Veio pessoalmente me convidar para o seu casamento? Acho que talvez seu daymo não aprove.

Temari bufou, tentando não se irritar com o sarcasmo. Ele tinha direito, afinal de contas.

- Eu não tenho noivo.

- Isso quer dizer então que não serei convidado para uma festa? - apesar de as palavras implicarem algum humor, Shikamaru estava absolutamente sério, os olhos flamejando.

A loira soltou os braços, exasperada.

- Não era um noivado de verdade, foi política. Suna estava no limite de suas reservas de água, enfrentando a maior seca dos últimos trinta anos e com problemas de abastecimento. Novos poços estava sendo construídos, mas a água não aparecia. Gaara estava esgotado, à beira do desespero, e então Kawa ofereceu seus rios. Mas o benefício tinha um preço.

Shikamaru continuou imóvel, encarando-a sem emitir qualquer som. No entanto, Temari percebeu que ele apertava a mandíbula, a única indicação de que estava ouvindo.

Continuou.

- Eles nos ofereceram um acordo que daria a eles acesso através do País do Vento para o oeste, algumas transações comerciais, e nos garantiria uso ilimitado dos recursos hídricos e escoamento da produção comercial pelo litoral deles. A única condição era que eu me casasse com o daymo e eles tivessem acesso à linhagem de sangue dos Kages de Suna. O Gaara ficou sem saída, nosso tempo estava se esgotando e não podíamos deixar a população sem água no meio do deserto. Eu sabia que ele tinha que aceitar pelo bem de Suna, e então concordei. Você me conhece e sabe que eu não permitiria que pessoas inocentes morressem de forma tão cruel por um arranjo diplomático fácil de resolver para quem não tem escolha.

Um longo e silencioso minuto se estendeu enquanto ela esperava alguma reação do Nara, que apenas continuava a olhando, uma veia agora pulsando na lateral do rosto masculino indicando exatamente onde ele apertava o maxilar.

A loira respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- Mas então uma das escavações de poços encontrou um lençol freático na semana passada e o abastecimento da cidade foi garantido por no mínimo mais oitenta anos. O acordo foi revisto e adequado aos nossos termos já que não estamos mais em situação desesperadora, e eu não serei mais obrigada a me casar com um homem que não conheço para que meu povo não morra de sede. Eu não sei quem é o daymo de Kawa e nunca quis esse casamento. – ela terminou com ênfase, olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

Mais um minuto de silêncio torturante passou sem que nenhum dos dois desviasse os olhos, e Temari soltou o pergaminho que carregava nas costas, jogando-o sobre uma cadeira. Também tirou a bolsa de kunais e as demais armas que carregava, colocando-as no mesmo lugar em movimentos automáticos. Shikamaru olhou para o chão, ainda em silêncio e sem esboçar nenhum tipo de protesto.

- Faz sentido ser político. Não é algo difícil de concluir, mas eu não quis analisar. – Ele finalmente disse e atravessou a sala vagarosamente. Temari virou-se para ele enquanto ele se sentava no amplo sofá de couro preto, e apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos. Ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos por um longo momento, num gesto que demonstrou todo o cansaço que sentia antes de encará-la intensamente e o nível de tensão entre eles ficar ainda maior.

– Ainda assim, você faz ideia de como eu me senti quando fiquei sabendo que você estava de casamento marcado com outro cara três meses depois de rejeitar o _meu_ pedido de casamento?

Ela sabia que chegariam àquele ponto e achou que tinha se preparado bem. Mas agora se via sem saber como explicar, como verbalizar. Queria se estapear, gritar consigo mesma, se jogar nos braços dele e pedir que a perdoasse como se aquela parte da vida deles fosse como num romance. Mas não podia. Sabia que a verdade e só a verdade a salvaria, e seria honesta, mas não sabia por onde começar.

- Eu... eu não...

- Você já recebeu olhares de pena de seus amigos e até de estranhos na rua? É como se todo mundo soubesse do que você não sabe, do porque o que você esperava que fosse impossível aconteceu, porque você está bebendo, que precisa disso para dormir. Mas todas as cicatrizes estão abertas e expostas, não é difícil para qualquer pessoa que seja entender. Tenho certeza de que você não imagina como é passar por isso.

Ele voltou a olhá-la, e a raiva tinha dado lugar a uma tristeza tão profunda que o coração de Temari se partiu em milhões de pedaços. Ela percebeu o quanto o havia ferido e quase não conseguiu aguentar.

- Eu preciso que você saiba que eu nunca quis que você passasse por isso. A última coisa que eu queria era te magoar. Foi difícil pra mim também, Shikamaru. – ele deu uma risada amarga e ela teve vontade de gritar. – Não, você não tem o direito de duvidar, você não sabe o que aconteceu comigo nesse tempo, e ainda não sabe...

Ele se levantou do sofá tão rápido que ela mal percebeu, e então ele estava a centímetros dela, os olhos escuros brilhando de irritação e dor.

- E o que eu não sei, Temari? Que você é egoísta e gosta de brincar com os sentimentos dos outros? Acho que já cheguei a essa conclusão sem a sua ajuda.

Ela engoliu o nó enorme na garganta, sentindo-se ferida, tentando não tremer ante a frieza dele. Mas não era nada que não merecesse, ela havia feito aquilo com ele, não havia? Mesmo não querendo?

O manipulador de sombras continuou.

- Quando eu era criança, eu achava que amor era uma coisa complicada e por isso decidi que não queria me envolver. E então você apareceu, e eu joguei meu bom senso pela janela. Fui descuidado, foi um erro. Feh, olha o que resultou disso.

- Shikamaru... – Temari tentou interceder, a mágoa entorpecendo suas palavras. Ela não queria ouvi-lo reduzir tudo a um erro. Ela queria que ele a ouvisse, mas ele continuou enquanto os olhos dela ardiam.

- Você foi embora sem olhar para trás, tão sem esforço. Eu estava feliz, Temari, eu achava que ia passar o resto da minha vida com a mulher que eu amava, e você destruiu o meu coração no seu melhor estilo: direto e sem rodeios ou piedade. Sempre foi uma batalha de egos entre nós, não? Bem, parabéns, você ganhou. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça, erguendo as mãos em derrota e se afastando dela.

- Como você pode dizer que o nosso relacionamento era uma simples batalha de egos? Como você pode reduzir toda a nossa história a uma infantilidade dessas? – Temari disse num tom indignado, franzindo o cenho e apontando um dedo acusador para ele . – Eu não vou permitir que você faça isso. Nós temos nossas diferenças sim, e discutimos, e somos dois cabeças-duras, mas isso não é toda a nossa história, é só parte dela e não elimina ou simplifica o resto. Você não engana a mim nem a você mesmo colocando as coisas como se elas não tivessem importado. – Ela tinha começado a falar mais alto, a voz tremendo.

Ele voltou a se aproximar dela, a expressão uma máscara de pedra, a voz baixa e dura.

- E elas importaram, Sabaku? Você desapareceu e não deu notícias por meses, o que imaginou que eu fosse pensar?

- Claro que importaram. - A voz dela não era mais que um sussurro trêmulo, uma expressão incrédula marcando suas feições. - Você ainda não fez a pergunta mais importante para nós dois agora.

- E que pergunta tão importante é essa? – o shinobi retorquiu com sarcasmo.

- Por que eu fugi. Por que eu não aceitei o pedido.

Shikamaru se afastou um pouco dela com expressão nula. Alguns segundos se passaram e Temari sentiu que a temperatura da sala subiu alguns graus antes que ele cedesse pela primeira vez desde que ela havia batido à porta dele.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou num tom tão baixo que Temari não teria ouvido se não estivesse perto dele.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior até sentir uma dor quase insuportável, respirou fundo e então o encarou. Era a hora da verdade.

- Porque tive medo.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédulo, e estudou-a atentamente. Os olhos verde-azulados enormes o encaravam, debruados de vermelho, mas límpidos. A raiva abandonou suas feições quando ele percebeu que ela falava sério.

- Medo? _Você_? – o manipulador de sombras franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso e surpreso ao mesmo tempo.

- Apavorada. – Temari confessou, seus olhos ficando rasos d'água. Ela era tão idiota, tão idiota.

- Medo do quê? – a voz dele ficou menos dura, mas não menos incrédula.

Ela suspirou e afastou a franja do rosto com mãos trêmulas antes de responder.

- Minha infância foi um pesadelo, Shikamaru. Meu pai transformou meu irmão num monstro, nos isolou, destruiu minha família. Ele e minha mãe brigavam o tempo todo, em quase todas as memórias que eu tenho da minha mãe ela está chorando. Isso é o meu exemplo mais próximo de um casamento, isso é o que eu acho _normal_ em um casamento.

Ela parou para enxugar uma lágrima pesada que escorria silenciosa por seu rosto.

– E se estivéssemos condenados a viver isso? Uma vida infeliz, de sofrimento, de desentendimentos, que destruísse tudo o que a gente tinha e nos transformasse em duas pessoas que se odeiam? Eu não suportaria passar por isso, Shikamaru, não suportaria que isso acontecesse com a gente. Então eu me acovardei...

A Sabaku respirou fundo, admitindo o que para ela era o inadmissível. Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando consigo mesma: seu orgulho era o preço mais baixo que ela poderia pagar naquele momento.

- Eu me acovardei e fugi para Suna, e fiquei em silêncio, com medo de que você não me entendesse, que não quisesse me ouvir. E acabei te perdendo quando contrariei tudo a que fui treinada a vida toda.

Toda raiva e irritação foram substituídas por perplexidade e compaixão no rosto do Nara, que ouviu atentamente enquanto via os olhos verdes da loira se encherem d'água. Ela nunca tinha chorado na frente dele, _ele _era o bebê chorão ali. Temari era a mulher mais forte que ele conhecia, aquela que zombava dele quando ele demonstrava emoção, perfeitamente controlada em qualquer situação, e acabara de admitir medo e covardia. Contrariando toda a sua resolução de não lhe dar nenhuma chance, ele se viu com uma enorme ânsia de confortá-la.

Pois cada fibra de seu corpo sabia que o que ela dizia era verdade.

Estava diante da pessoa que melhor conhecia no mundo, e sabia quando ela mentia. E também quando estava sendo brutalmente honesta.

Ele coçou a nuca num ato reflexo, meio sem saber como agir.

- Yare... não somos os seus pais, Temari. Não repetiríamos os erros deles, cometeríamos os nossos próprios. – ele disse em tom baixo. – Eu sei que seus exemplos foram ruins, mas nem todo casamento é uma tragédia. Os meus pais foram muito felizes, apesar de eu só ter percebido depois de mais velho. Casar com alguém parece complicado, haveria brigas e desentendimentos, ainda mais entre nós dois, mas também tem o lado bom.

O Nara colocou as mãos nos bolsos antes de continuar.

- As pessoas se casam pelo amor, claro, mas também para ter um companheiro com quem dividir a vida, compartilhar sonhos, formar uma família. Para dormir e acordar juntos, dividir problemas e tristezas, silêncios. Ou por que não aguentam mais ficar longe um do outro... – nesse momento ele olhou-a de um jeito que fez com que ela soluçasse. – Quando te pedi para casar comigo, queria que você ficasse na minha vida para sempre, que não tivéssemos mais que arquitetar viagens complicadas e problemáticas só para poder passar três dias juntos. Eu te queria aqui, comigo, todos os dias, e lidaríamos com os problemas que aparecessem juntos...

Temari conteve outro soluço e limpou o rosto molhado com as mãos. Aquilo estava sendo muito mais difícil do que ela jamais imaginou que seria.

- Eu cometi o pior erro da minha vida por insegurança. Logo eu, que nunca tive problemas com isso e sempre fui tão cheia de mim. – ela disse enquanto se recostava na cadeira que estava atrás dela. – O que nós tínhamos era tão forte, tão sólido, a gente teria enfrentado qualquer coisa juntos se eu tivesse me aberto com você, não é?

Ela terminou a pergunta e o olhou com um sorriso triste no rosto molhado. O peito de Shikamaru se comprimiu e ele apertou os lábios para não responder o que ela já sabia.

- Foi o único momento impulsivo que eu tive durante toda a minha vida adulta, e ele foi movido por infantilidade, insegurança e medo. Já te confiei minha vida tantas vezes e amarelo numa coisa tão mais simples, mas tão assustadora pra mim... – ela continuou em um sussurro.

Shikamaru não sabia o que dizer. Seus instintos mais básicos inicialmente queriam mandá-la embora e no mínimo fazê-la sofrer tanto quanto ele havia sofrido. Mas ele não esperava por aquela conversa tão franca, não depois do que havia acontecido. Mas que tipo de idiota ele poderia ser para acreditar que Temari não seria sempre Temari?

_Sua_ Temari?

- Mas usei o tempo verbal errado. – ela interrompeu a linha de pensamentos dele e Shikamaru viu o ar determinado no rosto que o encarava. – O que nós temos ainda_ é_ forte, e não diminuiu nem um pouco. Não estaríamos tão miseráveis se tivesse mudado, você sabe disso. - Ela suspirou e olhou dentro dos olhos dele. - Eu vim aqui hoje pra te pedir perdão, Shikamaru.

Por aquilo ele não esperava. O shinobi ficou pasmo, e Temari continuou.

- Esses últimos três meses foram um inferno para mim, eu sofri como uma condenada isolada em casa e percebi o que perdi pelo meu impulso covarde. Perdi meu melhor amigo, o único que me faz rir, o único que me entende, o único homem que eu quis... – Shikamaru desviou o olhar enquanto ela falava, coçando a nuca. – Eu perdi o meu chão, o amor da minha vida, mas estou aqui lavando a minha alma e pedindo para você me perdoar e me aceitar de volta.

O Nara a olhou novamente, surpreso. Eles não eram de declarações de amor, geralmente não precisavam dizer nada e, quando diziam era de outra forma. E ela tinha dito tudo, ali na frente dele, a altiva Temari da areia lhe pedindo perdão e abrindo mão do orgulho que lhe era tão característico.

Ele estava travando uma batalha interna. A kunoichi aproveitou e se aproximou mais dele.

- Você sabe o quanto nós somos melhores juntos, o que nós somos juntos. Nós somos imbatíveis numa batalha, numa mesa de cartas, num salão diplomático ou na cama. – o tom de voz dela ficou rouco e a loira tentou um movimento mais ousado, acariciando o rosto dele. Ele não se afastou e ela continuou, sentindo o áspero da barba nascente sob os dedos.

- Você sabe que eu fui feita para você, preguiçoso. – Ele baixou os olhos ao ouvir o apelido, como se sentisse dor. – E você nasceu para mim. É inútil negar e todas as pessoas que nos conhecem concordam, nós nos completamos. Nos últimos meses eu acordo e vou dormir todos os dias pensando em você, se você está bem, se pensa em mim...

Temari se aproximou mais, e roçou os lábios na mandíbula dele, distribuindo beijos leves pela bochecha e parando no canto da boca masculina. Shikamaru a olhou intensamente, expressão indecifrável.

- Perdão, amor. Por todas as burradas que eu fiz... – ela sussurrou com olhos suplicantes.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade o manipulador de sombras soltou um longo suspiro, parecendo ter chego a uma conclusão enquanto a loira o observava ansiosa.

- Tsc, mulher problemática... – ele resmungou e afastou a franja dos olhos dela, prendendo-a atrás da orelha da kunoichi. – Eu passei tanto tempo tentando me desapaixonar por você, e então você aparece e me mostra que seria o esforço mais inútil que eu jamais faria. E eu odeio fazer esforço.

Temari esboçou um sorriso antes de Shikamaru vencer o pequeno espaço entre eles e beijá-la.

Ela sentiu-se paralisada por um segundo, um pouco incapaz de acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente quando um dos braços do Nara lhe enlaçou pela cintura enquanto a outra mão dele segurava seu rosto. Colocou-se na ponta dos pés enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço.

Para Shikamaru era como se uma dor incômoda, persistente e por vezes insuportável fosse finalmente aplacada. Quando sua língua tocou a da kunoichi e ele sentiu aquele gosto tão _dela_, seu cérebro pareceu entrar numa espécie de torpor. Não sabia mais como havia passado tanto tempo sem aquilo, ou como achou que poderia encontra-la em outras pessoas.

Não foi difícil para ele optar pelo perdão e abdicar de seu orgulho, como ela havia feito. Sua mente analítica aceitava os argumentos que ela tinha apresentado, sua experiência como shinobi e o fato de a conhecer tão bem puderam avaliar que ela não mentiu em nenhum momento, e seu coração a queria desesperadamente de volta. A dor e o ciúmes foram esquecidos, dando lugar a uma certa possessividade enquanto ele a trazia para si, colando o corpo dela ao seu. Aquela mulher era dele, ela mesma tinha admitido, e aquilo era o suficiente para acalmar seu coração assombrado pelo noivado dela com outro homem.

Quando as bocas se separaram ele se abaixou e afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, respirando o perfume tão característico da princesa do vento, embriagante e impossível de encontrar em qualquer outro lugar.

- Você não pode mais fazer isso comigo, Hime, eu sofri demais. – ele levantou a cabeça e olhou dentro dos olhos dela com expressão torturada. – Você tem a mínima ideia do quanto eu te amo?

Temari segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, sorrindo daquele jeito assustador e fazendo com que duas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto no processo. Ouvi-lo dizer aquilo com tanta facilidade era sinal que ele também tinha abandonado o orgulho naquele dia, e ela sentiu como se tudo tivesse valido a pena.

- Se for metade do quanto _eu_ te amo, então eu já sou a mulher mais amada do mundo. – Ela terminou de dizer enquanto o beijava levemente, segurando o lábio inferior dele entre os dentes por um segundo.

Ela percebeu a mudança sutil na atmosfera e nele. Desceu as mãos do pescoço do Nara e passou-as preguiçosamente pelo peito dele, sentindo os músculos firmes se contraírem sob seu toque por baixo do algodão da camiseta, demorando-se deliberadamente e parando quando seus dedos alcançaram o cós da calça que ele vestia.

- Eu sou louca por você, preguiçoso. E estou morta de saudades...

Mordeu o interior da boca em expectativa, observando enquanto os olhos dele se escureciam. Não tinha pudores em se insinuar para ele: eles eram amigos, amantes e tinham tanta intimidade e cumplicidade quanto duas pessoas poderiam ter uma com a outra.

Um meio sorriso preguiçoso surgiu nos lábios do manipulador de sombras, e ele deslizou as mãos pelos quadris de Temari, posicionando-as no bumbum da kunoichi e erguendo-a em direção a ele.

- Yare, yare...você não é a única. – ele disse num tom baixo e rouco e beijou-a avidamente. Ela se agarrou a ele como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, correspondendo ao beijo com desespero.

Shikamaru interrompeu o beijo e roçou o nariz e os lábios pelo rosto da kunoichi, segurando uma das chiquinhas loiras com firmeza e inclinando a cabeça dela para trás, lhe dando acesso ao pescoço alvo que ele passou a explorar com a boca. Beijou, lambeu e mordeu, incentivado pela respiração entrecortada da Sabaku. Sugou a pele dela com força até vê -la avermelhada, e ficou satisfeito em pensar nas manchas escuras que se instalariam lá mais tarde. Um dos locais a que tinha se dedicado com mais disposição já tinha aspecto de sangue pisado, e ele beijou a área com delicadeza, sendo recompensado com um gemido de Temari.

A barba por fazer do Nara arranhava a pele sensível dela e mandava arrepios prazerosos pelo corpo da loira, que apoiou as mão nos ombros do Nara para não cair enquanto suas pernas viravam geleia. Ela achou que a temperatura na sala tinha subido até um nível sufocante, e quando ele saiu de seu pescoço e foi para a garganta, sugando sua pele com vontade, ela achou que ia cair se ele não a estivesse segurando. Ele não estava sendo nem um pouco delicado, um pouco rude até, e aquilo a estava deixando incrivelmente excitada. Shikamaru não costumava ser dominador na cama, e nas ocasiões em que era, ela ficava enlouquecida.

Ele apertou seu seio esquerdo dela, o polegar traçando círculos lentos no mamilo já excitado por baixo do tecido da yukata, enquanto com a outra mão ele começou a puxar o nó do obi preso na cintura dela. O fôlego dela ficou preso na garganta e ela levou as próprias mãos as costas para ajuda-lo quando ele estancou subitamente.

- Choukso... – ele franziu o cenho e encostou a testa na dela, a respiração acelerada. – Tenho que trancar a porta, minha mãe ultimamente entra aqui sem bater ou fazer barulho. O Nara a beijou ternamente antes de soltá-la e ir até a porta.

Temari sentiu-se com frio e sozinha enquanto olhava as costas dele, que procurava as chaves nos bolsos. Ela aproveitou para chutar as sandálias que usava para o canto, e quando viu que ele ainda procurava as chaves aproveitou para correr até o quarto dele, livrando-se do obi no caminho. A cama estava desarrumada e ela sorriu ao ver que seu travesseiro ainda estava lá. Abriu a segunda gaveta do criado dele e pegou uma camisinha, notando que estavam arrumadas do mesmo jeito e eram da marca que ela mesma tinha comprado da última vez. Sorriu maniacamente e voltou correndo para sala, chegando a tempo de ver Shikamaru trancar a porta e se virar para ela.

Ele a olhou e congelou onde estava, sua boca ficando seca . Ela estava com a yukata aberta, exibindo um conjunto de lingerie cor de lavanda rendado absolutamente transparente. A renda do sutiã meia-taça oferecia um contraste interessante com a pele alva dos seios fartos da kunoichi, e a calcinha era uma das menores que ele já tinha visto. Notando o alhar de apreciação do Nara, Temari sorriu sem pudores e afastou o tecido negro do caminho para que ele tivesse uma melhor visão.

- Gostou? – ela perguntou marota. - Comprei pensando em você, preguiçoso.

- Você deve estar tentando me matar, mulher.

Ele caminhou até ela lentamente, devorando-a com os olhos. Temari continuou onde estava, sentindo-se corar e gostando imensamente da expressão no rosto dele. A um passo de distância o shinobi a puxou para si, beijando-a freneticamente. Sem interromper o beijo ele a ergueu com um dos braços e a carregou até o aparador onde colocava sua correspondência, chaves e livros, (e onde às vezes Ino colocava arranjos de flores para "alegrar o ambiente")e com a mão livre ele jogou tudo o que estava em cima no chão e colocou Temari sentada no móvel, de frente para ele.

Ele abandonou a boca feminina e voltou a beijar o pescoço esguio da loira, que suspirava. Ele desceu as carícias até os seios dela, distribuindo beijos molhados por eles e lambendo-os por cima da renda da lingerie, mordiscando, provocando-a sem piedade e apreciando o contraste de texturas.

Temari gemeu alto e arqueou o corpo para trás, tentando não se contorcer, e agarrando o cabelo dele, puxando sem receios e recebendo um gemido abafado do Nara em resposta. Ele massageou os seios dela com as mãos firmes, voltando a beijá-la profundamente. Os dedos dele provocaram e beliscaram os mamilos excitados por cima da renda, arrancando mais suspiros e gemidos dela, que enlaçou as pernas nos quadris dele, trazendo-o para si e esfregando a pélvis na ereção pronunciada.

Shikamaru deslizou uma das mãos pela barriga da kunoichi, levando suas carícias apressadas até o centro de sua feminilidade. Acariciou-a por cima da calcinha, apreciando a respiração entrecortada causada por suas atenções sobre a renda áspera. Separou a boca da dela e sorriu ao percebê-la tão molhada.

- Pelo visto não sou o único quase morrendo aqui.

Temari abriu a boca para retorquir, mas ele afastou a lingerie e introduziu dois dedos nela, que arqueou as costas e só suspirou ao invés de responder. Ele começou movimentos de vai e vem enquanto a massageava com o polegar, e a loira grudou a boca no pescoço do Nara, beijando-o e mordendo com força enquanto seus quadris se moviam no ritmo das mãos dele.

Ela beijou a extensão do pescoço dele até alcançar a orelha, mordiscando e brincando com o brinco. Um beijo longo e molhado arrancou um gemido de Shikamaru, que encerrou sua tortura e tirou os dedos de dentro dela, espalhando fluidos pela coxa firme da kunochi.

Espalmando as mãos no peito dele, Temari o empurrou e segurou o cós da calça preta que ele usava, impaciente. Como o Nara vestia um abrigo, ela simplesmente puxou os cordões e observou satisfeita enquanto elas deslizavam para baixo. Sua yukata aberta escorregou de um de seus ombros enquanto ela enfiava os dedos na boxer preta que estava por baixo da calça e puxava-a para baixo num movimento fluido, expondo a ereção pulsante. Abaixou o tronco e lambeu-o muito lentamente da base até a ponta sem tirar os olhos dos dele, gostando de ouvir a respiração acelerada do Nara ante suas carícias orais, colocando-o na boca e sugando lentamente. Levantando-se, abriu a embalagem amassada do preservativo que ainda segurava, beijando a barriga que ele expunha enquanto tirava a camiseta, até endireitar-se sentada no aparador, colocando o preservativo nele e encarando-o com olhos nublados de desejo.

- Acabe com o meu sofrimento então. Faz amor comigo, Shikamaru. – ela convidou em resposta à provocação anterior dele, mordendo-o no queixo e acariciando-o com as mãos.

Sem perder nenhum segundo e mais excitado do que achou que seria capaz, Shikamaru devorou-lhe a boca mais uma vez, empurrando-a contra a parede atrás dela. Agarrou as tiras da calcinha de renda e Temari ergueu os quadris, ajudando-o a tirá-la. Ele descartou a lingerie nos pés do móvel em que ela estava sentada e a próxima coisa que a kunoichi soube era que ele estava dentro dela, preenchendo-a.

O ritmo começou lento e quase nostálgico, as respirações pesadas. Temari enlaçou as pernas nos quadris de Shikamaru, que aumentou a velocidade, apertando os seios dela e beijando-lhe com volúpia ora a orelha, ora o pescoço, ora a boca. A loira afundou as unhas curtas nas costas do shinobi, arranhando e mordendo os ombros dele quando eles alcançaram uma velocidade alucinante. Suas costas raspavam na madeira rústica da parede atrás dela, arranhando-a, mas ela mal percebia. O ambiente estava tomado pelos gemidos e sussurros deles e ao sentimento a que se entregavam, que deixava toda a mágoa, tristeza e saudade para trás a cada movimento, a cada beijo. Ela pertencia ao homem a quem amava e cada estocada dele a levava mais perto do limite.

Shikamaru segurou-a pelos quadris com uma das mãos, ditando o ritmo acelerado e ouvindo-a gemer alto. O suor escorria pelos corpos deles e ele acariciou o rosto dela com a mão livre, tracejando os lábios dela com o polegar, perdendo-se nela.

Temari prendeu-o com as pernas num movimento fluido e súbito, interrompendo o ritmo aceleradíssimo em que estavam. Shikamaru parou e ela abriu os olhos anuviados para ele, e começou a ondular os quadris lentamente, aumentando a fricção entre eles e arrancando um gemido estrangulado do Nara. Ela aumentou a velocidade, olhando-o languidamente e sorrindo antes de chupar com volúpia o dedo dele que estava ao lado de sua boca, sem interromper contato visual nenhuma vez. Shikamaru teve certeza de que era uma das coisas mais eróticas que ele presenciava, e beijou-a novamente antes que gozasse naquele momento, só com aquela visão, suas línguas se entrelaçando num movimento parecido com os dos quadris, a velocidade aumentando cada vez mais.

Shikamaru percebeu que alguma coisa diferente estava acontecendo quando viu a franja dela balançando e se sentiu estranhamente refrescado naquele calor que eles estavam criando. Dando uma olhada por cima do ombro, percebeu que uma ventania havia se instalado na sua sala, mandando livros e correspondência ignorada pelos ares. A mulher debaixo dele havia fechado os olhos, entregue ao prazer, e ele percebeu que era ela quem causava o pé de vento localizado. Seu orgulho masculino inchou a um ponto quase impossível, pois ele tinha feito Temari, uma jounin experiente e chefe de esquadrão, perder o controle sobre suas habilidades shinobi. Ele segurou-a pelos quadris novamente, massageando-a no ponto mais vulnerável de sua feminilidade com uma das mãos e beijando-a com paixão.

Então os músculos interiores dela se contraíram ao redor dele e ela gemeu alto, alcançando o orgasmo e transformando a ventania num pequeno tornado que logo explodiu numa golfada de vento. Chamando o nome dele repetidas vezes, ela beijou-o o Shikamaru aumentou o ritmo, penetrando-a profundamente e apertando os quadris dela com força, sendo recompensando com novos gemidos satisfeitos que morreram em sua boca até ele próprio atingir o êxtase logo depois. Sua vista se escureceu e ele colapsou em cima dela no aparador.

Passaram um longo momento tentando normalizar suas respirações. Temari abraçou-o e afastou mechas do cabelo dele que tinham se soltado do elástico e agora estavam grudadas no rosto dele, beijando-lhe a testa molhada de suor. Shikamaru beijou-a carinhosamente e saiu de dentro dela, se livrando do preservativo e descartando-a no providencial lixo de papéis que ficava debaixo do aparador e por sorte não foi carregado pelo vento.

O Nara subiu as calças que ficaram ao redor de seus pés o tempo todo e deu a mão para a loira, ajudando-a descer do móvel e abraçando-a em seguida.

- Não sabia que esse aparador era tão resistente. – Temari brincou e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, sorrindo com o rosto corado. – Achei que fôssemos cair no chão.

- Também achei. – Shikamaru comentou distraidamente, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela e com a mente já em outra questão. – E agora, Hime? - Ele murmurou e abaixou o rosto para olhá-la nos olhos. – Você voltou, eu te perdoei, nós transamos loucamente em cima daquele aparador e eu nunca estive tão satisfeito na vida. Mas o que vai ser para nós dois agora, Temari?

Ela entendeu a pergunta dele, e sabia exatamente o que ia ser.

- Onde está minha aliança?

Shikamaru ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou cauteloso e com a voz forçosamente neutra.

Ela sorriu e colocou-se na ponta dos pés, beijando-o demoradamente. Ele estava só de calça de abrigo, e ela usando apenas um sutiã rendado e uma yukata que lhe escorregava pelos ombros.

Quando se separaram, ele levou-a pela mão até o quarto. O manipulador de sombras abriu a primeira gaveta do criado e pegou a caixinha de veludo escuro que Temari só tinha visto uma vez. Ela se sentou na cama e Shikamaru pegou o anel de dentro da caixinha, virando-se para ela.

- Se você colocar esse anel, vai usá-lo para o resto dos seus dias e vai concordar em ser minha mulher para sempre, vai ficar comigo para sempre e ser o menos problemática possível. – ele anunciou no tom desinteressado em que costumava passar relatórios de coisas importantes para a Hokage.

Temari sorriu e empurrou- o na cama, fazendo-o deitar e subindo em cima dele, montando seus quadris e se apoiando nos ombros dele.

- Se eu não soubesse o quanto você gosta de problemas, até prometeria a parte de não ser problemática. – Ela sentou-se nele e estendeu a mão, séria. – Pra todo o sempre, amor.

O Nara sorriu e deslizou o anel pelo dedo anelar dela, beijando-lhe a mão logo depois. A Sabaku acariciou o rosto dele com a mão livre enquanto puxava a outra mão para olhar a joia. Uma esmeralda oval imponente estava fincada no meio do círculo de platina trabalhada, emoldurada por inúmeros diamantes. Era lindo; a pedra era uma esmeralda porque Shikamaru havia dito que o lembrava da cor de seus olhos, e o anel lhe servia perfeitamente no dedo. Ela sorriu e se curvou, dando no homem debaixo dela um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Quando se afastou dele, alguns minutos mais tarde, notou que estava com o cabelo sem mais nenhuma chiquinha e sentiu a ereção dele pressionada contra sua feminilidade.

- A porta ainda está trancada, certo? – ela sussurrou e se inclinou para lamber a orelha dele, soprando-a em seguida e arrepiando o Nara.

- Hai, hai. Aliás, você também vai ter que ter uma conversa com a dona Yoshino. – Shikamaru alisou as coxas poderosas da loira enquanto ela descansava a testa na dele. – Talvez consiga distraí-la dizendo que ela vai ter um casamento para organizar.

- Obrigada pela dica, farei exatamente isso. – Temari sorriu e roçou os lábios nos dele, antes de endireitar o tronco. – Agora, se você me permite... – ela tirou a yukata num movimento fluido e desabotoou o sutiã, jogando-o ao lado da cama e ficando completamente nua.

Shikamaru emitiu um som de apreciação e estendeu as mãos para os seios dela, sentindo-lhes o peso nas palmas e acariciando-os com reverência, sentindo os mamilos rosados se enrijecerem contra seus dedos. A pele pálida dela ficava quase brilhante sob o sol que vinha da janela, e ele suspirou satisfeito, pensando que se morresse naquele momento seria uma morte bastante feliz, com a mulher mais linda do mundo montada nua em cima dele.

- Ah meninos, papai sentiu muitas saudades. – ele disse com os olhos semicerrados e expressão satisfeita no rosto.

- Baka... – Temari riu e inclinou-se para beijá-lo novamente.

-x-

Duas horas mais tarde, Temari observava Shikamaru dormir sob um facho do sol que se punha. O peito trabalhado de shinobi subia e descia com a respiração compassada do sono. Sorriu consigo mesma. Nem em suas suposições mais otimistas achava que as coisas iam terminar daquele jeito, mas elas tinham, e ela estava em paz e feliz. Levantando-se da cama, foi até o espelho de parede que ficava ao lado do guarda-roupas e observou o cabelo em absoluto desalinho e o rosto corado. A bochecha esquerda estava arranhada pela barba por fazer de Shikamaru, e contou pelo menos três grandes marcas roxas no pescoço, também arranhado, e uma marca roxa no seio direito.

Sorrindo e pensando em como esconder aquela bagunça toda, ajeitou os fios loiros com os dedos até deixa-los comportados. Percebendo que seu ombro ardia ao erguer os braços, virou-se de costas para o espelho e olhou um ferimento de raspão feio em sua escápula, certamente causada pela parede da sala.

Shikamaru surgiu no espelho à frente dela e lhe beijou o ombro.

- Desculpe Tema, não devia ter te empurrado na parede daquele jeito.

- Isso não é nada. – ela deu de ombros e o abraçou pelo pescoço. – Não precisa me pedir desculpas, preguiçoso. Quero saber o que você quer jantar.

O Nara riu e abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la delicadamente.

- Acho que meu coração não vai aguentar te ver cozinhando para mim nesses trajes, problemática. – ele fez menção ao fato de ela estar nua, assim como ele. – Que tal se eu te levar para jantar?

- Uhm, excelente ideia. Mas tenho que passar no hotel e pegar minhas coisas, tomar banho...

- Então vamos pegar suas coisas e voltar pra tomar banho. – ele disse com malícia enquanto passeava o nariz pela lateral do pescoço dela, que riu.

- Então vamos nos vestir, senão não saímos daq... – ela foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

A Sabaku ergueu o queixo e todos os seus instintos femininos entraram em alerta. Ela sabia _quem_ estava à porta.

- Eu vou ver quem é, que tal ir se vestindo? – ela disse para Shikamaru enquanto saía do quarto.

- Não vai abrir a porta assim, vai?

- Não, baka. – ela disse enquanto pegava a camiseta dele no chão da sala e a vestia pela cabeça.

A camiseta lhe chegava até o meio das coxas, e ela puxou as mangas compridas demais até os cotovelos. Olhou pela sala absolutamente bagunçada, sua calcinha perto da mesa de centro, papéis espalhados por todo canto e ficou satisfeita. Era exatamente o que ela precisava que fosse visto.

Pegou a chave jogada ao lado da porta e a abriu a tempo de ver uma figura de óculos grossos a ponto de bater novamente.

- Pois não? – Temari disse com voz imponente, colocando-se de uma forma que a outra mulher pudesse ver o desalinho da sala.

A mulher olhou-a curiosamente enquanto ajeitava os óculos, notando as vestes da loira à sua frente e a bagunça da sala atrás dela.

- Olá, meu nome é Shiho. O Shikamaru está?

Temari empinou o queixo e cruzou os braços.

- Shikamaru? O Shikamaru dono desta camiseta? – ela abriu os braços e mostrou o que estava usando, notando constrangimento surgir no rosto da outra quando ela entendeu o que ela vestia e o que aquilo implicava. – Shikamaru que me deu este anel? – Ela estendeu a mão e exibiu o anel de noivado para a figura descabelada, que deu um passo para trás.

- Para você ele não está. Nunca mais. – A Sabaku anunciou em tom definitivo. Shiho abriu a boca, observando pasma enquanto Temari se aproximava dela com ar ameaçador e sério. – Se você se aproximar novamente do meu homem, garanto que conheço técnicas de tortura tão perturbadoras que ninguém vai te reconhecer depois, caso eu permita que você saia viva. – Shiho se encolheu, amedrontada. – Agora, fora daqui.

A outra não esperou dois segundos antes de sair correndo e Temari se encostou no batente, sorrindo enquanto observava a figura errante se afastando rapidamente. Suspirou satisfeita: agora sim sua missão em Konoha estava cumprida.

Fechou a porta com cuidado e virou-se para ver Shikamaru já vestido a observando encostado na porta do quarto, braços cruzados e meio sorriso no rosto.

- Feh...apesar de ter de admitir que você fica incrivelmente sexy ameaçando pessoas de morte, a culpa não é inteiramente daquela pobre garota.

- Eu sei. – Temari parou ao lado dele e acariciou o rosto masculino. – Mas preferi dar o aviso, de qualquer jeito. Ela pareceu ser meio lentinha para entender uma indireta.

O Nara pegou a mão dela e beijou a palma.

- Vamos buscar minhas coisas? Aproveitamos e passamos em algum lugar para comprar um anel de noivado para você também, tinha esquecido como essa mulherada de Konoha é saidinha. – ela tagarelou quase que falando consigo mesma.

Shikamaru sentiu um pouco de culpa pela Shiho, mas ficou feliz por aquele problema ter sido resolvido por outra pessoa que não ele. Sorriu ante o ciúme de Temari e passou a mão pelo cabelo dela.

- Quero que você veja uma coisa antes.

Ele caminhou até seu escritório do lado oposto da sala e Temari o seguiu, curiosa. Havia livros e pergaminhos abertos em cima da escrivaninha, e no quadro de avisos na parede havia um mapa de lençóis freáticos subterrâneos com várias informações anotadas. Ela aproximou-se do mapa e notou que era de Suna. Surpresa, pegou o primeiro pergaminho aberto em cima da mesa e o leu. Era uma correspondência oficial do escritório do Kazekage, agradecendo ao Hokage por ceder Nara Shikamaru para elaborar um novo projeto de abastecimento para Suna, e reafirmando a parceria entre Suna e Konoha com diversos votos de agradecimento. A assinatura sóbria e o selo de seu irmãozinho mais novo marcavam o fim do documento.

A konoichi colocou a mão na boca e virou-se para o Nara, que tinha uma expressão absolutamente inocente no rosto.

- Foi... foi você quem salvou a minha Vila? – ela balbuciou boquiaberta.

Shikamaru deu de ombros e ela sorriu.

- O Gaara não me disse nada! E você mentiu para mim quando disse que não sabia que meu noivado com o daymo de Kawa era puramente político.

- Tsc... estávamos discutindo.

- Você salvou meu povo da sede e me salvou de um casamento arranjado mesmo sem saber porque eu tinha ido embora. – Temari se aproximou e segurou-o pelo colete chuunin que ele tinha vestido. – Eu amo você, Shikamaru Nara. Bem mais do que seria considerado recomendável.

O Nara abaixou a cabeça e roçou o nariz no dela, encostando a testa na dela.

- E é por acreditar nisso que eu elaborei esse projeto. E porque de alguma forma eu sabia que quando esse problema diplomático acabasse, você voltaria para mim.

Ela o beijou, quase eufórica, mais do que certa de que voltar a Konoha tinha sido a melhor decisão que tinha tomado nos últimos meses. E nunca mais iria embora.

Nunca mais.

* * *

><p>Essa história flutua na minha mente há bastante tempo, mas só me empolguei em escrevê-la depois que vi o capítulo 678 do mangá. Ela foi reestruturada e em parte reescrita com inspiração na música "Impossible", do James Arthur. Recomendo a quem não conhecer, é bem bonita (e triste).<br>Enfim, nem sei se alguém ainda lê fics, de Naruto ainda por cima, mas eventualmente ainda vão aparecer coisas por aqui. Eu não estou tentando ser fiel à história atual, e certamente esqueci como se escreve daymo. Daimyo. Daimo.


	4. A casamenteira

Disclaimer: os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de lucro ao escrever e postar esta história.

* * *

><p><strong>A casamenteira<strong>

Nada se colocava no caminho de Ino quando ela encontrava um projeto. Ainda mais quando ele tinha tudo para dar certo!

Rating - T  
>Observação - Ino centric, mas ShikaTema<p>

* * *

><p>Ino Yamanaka era uma pessoa atenciosa e minuciosa, e sempre se orgulhara de seu apuradíssimo faro para detalhes: coisas imperceptíveis e ocultas até para quem as possuía; coisas discretas, praticamente invisíveis aos olhos dos outros. Era como se pudesse sentir o potencial delas, ali, apenas esperando a oportunidade perfeita para desabrochar e talvez, quem sabe, mudar uma vida ou duas.<p>

Existiam muitas pessoas com muitos potenciais inexplorados, e ela se irritava com todas elas, pois queria as coisas feitas do jeito certo – o jeito dela. Queria um mundo de pessoas realizadas e felizes, um mundo mais bonito e porque não, agradecido a ela!

Havia, por exemplo, a retraída Hinata, que tinha em si a fibra necessária para ser uma líder competente. Apenas se a Hyuuga pudesse parar de gaguejar e acreditasse mais em si mesma...Mas não importavam quantas horas Ino gastasse tentando incutir alguma autoestima na garota, todo seu esforço se mostrava ser vão com um simples cumprimento despretensioso do Naruto quando passava por elas e zás, Hinata perdia até o rumo de casa.

Absolutamente enervante!

E Ino era _boa _naquilo, era uma incentivadora competente e sabia explorar habilmente os potenciais das pessoas, e a prova viva e ambulante de seu talento era Sakura, embora a testa de marquise tenha teimado em tentar lhe roubar Sasuke e irritá-la de qualquer forma. E também apesar de tudo o que havia feito por aquela garotinha patética que ela costumava ser. Se a rosada tivesse mais consciência, agradeceria a ela de joelhos todos os dias – mas tudo bem, havia resolvido se contentar com as vezes em que Sakura admitia os benefícios de sua milagrosa intervenção, e aquilo bastava por hora.

Tudo isso, claro, para não mencionar seus projetos mais frustrantes, que atendiam pelos nomes de Chouji e Shikamaru.

Mas ela não desistiria. Yamanaka Ino era como a fada madrinha que as pessoas teimavam em não enxergar. Mas ela faria o que tivesse que fazer para que todos se tornassem fantásticos e também tivessem relacionamentos incríveis! E qualquer hora dessas, finalmente o mundo reconheceria o quanto ela era maravilhosa.

E por falar em relacionamentos, o potencial destes também era de sua particular obsessão. Ainda não era muito boa neste departamento, visto que Sakura e Rock Lee AINDA não eram um casal feliz e apaixonado, mas sabia que também daria uma ótima alcoviteira e se dedicaria com afinco na primeira oportunidade que avistasse.

Passar seu tempo livre numa floricultura certamente lhe dava certa visão diferenciada acerca das pretensões românticas alheias, e seu conhecimento de flores (para não mencionar sua habilidade para entrar na mente dos outros) seria um trunfo em suas mãos ansiosas por ocupação.

Durante meses listou prováveis casais em seu caderninho com capa de vinil rosa-choque - organização era apenas uma da suas muitas qualidades. Por vezes eles gostavam daquela mesma coisa tão peculiar, em outra suas alturas eram compatíveis, ou até mesmo haveria a apreciação de um pelas sardas notáveis no outro. Ela conhecia _muita _gente, era um quebra-cabeça complicado, destinado apenas aos sentidos aguçados de uma expert com ela.

Depois de algum tempo, entretanto, acabava cancelando seus projetos por notar, após atenta observação, a falta de química entre seus alvos. Em um dos casos houve uma certa diferença de idade que ela achou irrelevante, mas suas cobaias notaram e rechaçaram o encontro. Houve até quem decidiu nem querer ser apresentado pelo simples fato de a outra pessoa gostar de determinado tipo de música, o que era, segundo a primeira pessoa, inaceitável. Algumas experiências práticas produziram resultados bizarros–com direito a uma briga com arranhões e cusparadas. Sua autoestima ficou terrivelmente abalada.

Passou um longo tempo frustrada até perceber que seu projeto ideal estava bem ali, na frente de seus olhos. Era a chance perfeita para recuperar seu orgulho (ainda que o arranhão houvesse sido um conceito muito particular e pouco divulgado) e solidificar seu talento! Algo tão fantástico e notório que seria simplesmente impossível ignorar o quão boa ela era naquilo!

Era de se esperar que ela notasse qualquer diferença no comportamento do senhor Shikamaru Nara, especialmente quando ela conhecia o cidadão em questão desde o berço que admitir que no começo, bem no começo, ela preferia deixar tais questionamentos de lado para atender suas próprias ânsias adolescentes, mas percebeu as sutis, _oh tão sutis_ mudanças em seu companheiro de time antes mesmo de Chouji, pode apostar.

Primeiramente, Shikamaru ficava estranhamente evasivo quando qualquer pessoa mencionava _aquela _garota. Claro que ele usava a fachada de desinteresse habitual sempre que lhe era conveniente, mas, quando o assunto era _ela_, ele parecia se _esforçar_ para não dar bola. Ino certamente achava estranho que ele não houvesse se apaixonado loucamente por ela própria em primeiro lugar, mas era tão típico do Nara optar pelo não convencional, que era óbvio que seu interesse recairia em moça tão... diferente.

A embaixadora de Suna não era a garota mais feminina e delicada que Ino conhecia, mas admitia que tinha lá suas qualidades visuais (pois colocar defeito em todas as mulheres por aí era recalque e disso ela certamente não padecia). A embaixadora tinha belas pernas bem torneadas, e estava sempre estrategicamente de saia. Não tinha biótipo de modelo de passarela, mas sim curvas mais pronunciadas, digamos, com quadris redondos, cinturinha irritante, peitos grandes. Ela s_abia _que o Nara era um pervertido fã de peitos grandes!

O rosto tinha traços fortes, mas os olhos eram grandes e de uma cor exótica. Claro que aquela kunoichi nunca seria tão linda quanto a própria senhorita Yamanaka (afinal, ninguém jamais seria), mas trabalharia com aquele material de que dispunha, e ah, o resultado seria fantástico!

Primeiro, ela teve que se esforçar um pouquinho para se aproximar de Temari. Sempre sorria loucamente (quando estava sozinha, logicamente, não queria passar por louca) quando se dava conta de que o _único_ amigo da loira em Konoha era o Nara, mas era fácil inserir-se no dia a dia de Shikamaru de vez em quando, apenas para der um oi pra representante de Suna, assegurar que se ela precisasse de qualquer coisa poderia procurá-la. Simples e efetivo, apesar de ter que lidar com algumas caretas contrariadas no início. Mas absolutamente nada que lhe desviasse de seu objetivo ou causasse suspeitas (ela era uma pessoa simpática, afinal de contas).

Era também muito fácil observar os dois, principalmente porque ninguém se interessava pela vida do Shikamaru (era chata, ela reconhecia) e a embaixadora da Areia era reservada e assustadora o suficiente para que as pessoas quisessem ficar bem longe dela. Logo, eles não _esperavam _que alguém prestasse atenção neles. Claro, para não mencionar o fato de que ela conseguia ocupar a mente de pequenos pássaros e xeretar o que quisesse, mas isso era mero detalhe.

Shikamaru e Temari compartilhavam uma amizade baseada em provocações. _Interessantíssimo. _A maioria delas partia da kunoichi, era verdade, e tinham certo tom ofensivo, mas o shinobi não parecia ofendido. Até ria. ELE RIA. Ino JAMAIS achou que o preguiçoso do Nara fosse ficar tão à vontade assim a ponto de rir com alguém que conhecia há tão pouco tempo em comparação com seus amigos mais próximos. Achava que tinha visto o amigo rir pela primeira vez quando eles já tinham uns 11 anos! Sabia que era um grande avanço ele ter ficado amigo de uma mulher que não fosse ela, e que inicialmente pertencia a uma Vila Oculta inimiga de Konoha. Esses detalhes haviam sido politicamente resolvidos e Temari havia salvo Shikamaru de uma figura grotesca da Vila do Som que estava prestes a acabar com ele, como lhe contaram depois. À partir daí o relacionamento entre os dois apenas cresceu e se solidificou.

Sabia que a aproximação definitiva deles havia acontecido naquela famigerada missão, e também alguma coisa importante havia acontecido depois. Havia dado uma bisbilhotadinha na mente do Nara enquanto ele dormia, mas só sabia de um sorriso da kunoichi de Suna (assustador, por sinal), e que ela estava no hospital com ele quando retornaram, o que ela achou particularmente interessante, já que ela não precisava ter ficado com ele lá. Shikamaru havia dado um jeito de deixar suas memórias confusas, era como se ele soubesse que ela gostava ou pelo menos poderia dar uma olhada de vez em quando.

Ok, ele muito provavelmente sabia que essa idéia poderia passar pela cabeça loura dela.

De qualquer forma, a solidariedade da loira de Suna naquela ocasião fora um pouco fora do normal, e ela achou o fato suspeito, visto que os ninjas de Suna não são exatamente conhecidos por sua benevolência. Mas nada poderia ter dado mais alegria à Ino do que assistir à despedida dos irmãos de Suna nos portões da Vila, naquela mesma ocasião (ela não se lembra se estava fisicamente presente ou usando alguém emprestado, digamos, um dos pequenos alunos de Shikamaru, tão inofensivos contra genjutsus mentais...). Observar o sorriso da kunoichi de Suna, e a resposta do Nara... "Ah Shikamaru, você tem hormônios!" ela pensou consigo mesma quase emocionada.

E notou algo importante, e que jamais pensou ver em qualquer dupla que tivesse Shikamaru Nara como um dos componentes: ela viu uma faísca entre os dois. Química. O _algo a mais_. A porta de entrada para um relacionamento amoroso sólido e durável, que, considerando os personagens envolvidos, seria mentalmente extenuante e provavelmente um pouco violento (de maneira consentida, claro!).

Era um significativo avanço, mas não se contentaria com uma mera e simples faísca. Ela queria uma fogueira tão grande que pudesse ser vista da próxima Vila oculta. Queria que eles se enfiassem no fogo e não conseguissem sair sem uma boa queimadura incômoda e dolorosa.

Iria jogar gasolina naquela faisquinha.

Riu maleficamente nesse ponto. O plano era bom demais, _ela_ era boa demais.

Iniciou os trabalhos com Shikamaru, que estava fisicamente mais perto e era território seguro. Inserir ideias na cabeça privilegiada do amigo não seria tarefa exatamente simples, então decidiu ir devagar, incentivando pensamentos que ela tinha certeza que o herdeiro do Clã mais inteligente de Konoha já tinha.

Um mero empurrãozinho inocente.

Levá-lo às compras com ela foi uma de suas primeiras providências. Shikamaru reclamava muito de ter que acompanhar sua colega de time, mas ia de qualquer forma, sabia o quanto ela falaria na cabeça dele caso ele não ajudasse. Ino não desperdiçou a oportunidade assim que se viu em frente a uma loja de roupas ocidentais.

Passou uns bons minutos observando um vestido purpúreo curto e justo que estava na vitrine. O Nara se entediou, como ela esperava.

- Vai entrar e experimentar esse também? – ele perguntou com óbvio mal humor.

- Não... – Ela respondeu com ar pensativo milimetricamente estudado. Hollywood estava perdendo um talento enorme. - Acho que esse vestido ficaria melhor em uma garota mais curvilínea, com pernas grossas e busto farto... Ah, sabe em quem esse vestido ficaria perfeito? Temari-san!

Ela observou pelo canto dos olhos a forma com que ele observou o vestido e desviou o rosto rapidamente. Teve que suprimir o riso e manter o ar inocente. Sim, fazer com que ele próprio imaginasse a kunoichi de Sunanaquele pedaço de pano pecaminoso? Sucesso!

Agora era simples questão de calibrar artilharia.

Na próxima, pegou mais leve. Estavam em missão e passaram por uma loja de produtos de beleza. Ino arrastou seu time para dentro e começou a cheirar todos os tipos de cremes que a vendedora lhe ofereceu (até porque efetivamente queria um creme novo, odiava sentir-se ressecada). Encontrou um servia bem para um pequeno lembrete e não perdeu tempo.

- Esse tem base de óleo e um cheiro exótico, não acha, Shikamaru? – tagarelou enquanto enfiava o pote no nariz dele, que revirou os olhos enquanto cheirava obedientemente. – Acho que tem uma nota de flor do deserto, sabe? Algo como a rosa do deserto... – ela completou e notou que ele fixou o olhar em um ponto à frente, e segurou a respiração. – Ei, não lembra o perfume da Temari-san? – ela deu o golpe de misericórdia e o Nara deu um pulo para trás, apesar de já ter pensado na kunoichi de Suna na primeira referência estrategicamente dita por sua colega de time.

- Nossa Shikamaru, o perfume dela é tão ruim assim? – Ino lutou para controlar o sorriso triunfante que estava louco para apoderar-se de seus belos lábios, tentando aparentar inocente surpresa.

O Nara esfregou os olhos, cansado.

- Porque não continua com seu perfume de sempre, Ino? Isso é tão cansativo... – ele resmungou enquanto saía da loja.

Chouji continuava alheio a tudo, e ela, bem, comprou um novo creme e sua pele continuou hidratada e radiante como sempre.

A reação do manipulador de sombras foi ainda mais contundente quando alguns dias mais tarde ela o forçou a acompanha-la para buscar uma encomenda – numa loja de lingerie. Assegurou a Shikamaru que seu negócio por lá era absolutamente inocente, e ele ficou branco que nem papel quando ela estendeu uma diminuta camisola de tecido diáfano para ele (com bojo generoso, saliente-se) e perguntou se ele achava que ia servir em Temari, pois ela queria dar um presente à kunoichi e ouviu dizer que o tecido era inteligente e perfeito para as altas temperaturas do deserto. Shikamaru passou de pálido a intensamente vermelho e esbravejou o quanto aquilo era inadequado e que ela não precisava da opinião dele para aquele assunto. Ela argumentou que ele era a pessoa mais próxima de Temari em toda a Konoha e ela tinha particularidades nesta compra.

- Ela tem peitos grandes e preciso saber se acertei no tamanho! Você nunca reparou nisso? Estranho, considerando que às vezes ela usa decotes generosos. – ela se fez de desentendida.

Ele olhou para baixo, apertou a mandíbula e fechou os olhos por um breve segundo. Quando olhou para ela novamente, ela sabia que havia vencido.

- Tenho que cuidar dos cervos. Você não precisa da minha ajuda para fazer compras, Ino, isso é ridículo. – E saiu da loja apressado, deixando uma Ino bastante sorridente para trás.

Ela estava gostando do progresso até aquele momento. Shikamaru podia não contar nada a ela, o ingrato (ela era sua melhor amiga, ele podia desabafar!), mas ele se interessava pela kunoichi de Suna muito mais do que queria de admitir, e fazia o que podia para disfarçar. Ino nem precisava de muito para que ele pensasse na jounin. E aquilo podia significar duas coisas: que Shikamaru finalmente havia se interessado por garotas e aquela fazia seu tipo, logo seus hormônios levavam a melhor sobre ele quando provocados; ou que ele simplesmente estava apaixonado por Temari e a alternativa anterior também se aplicava, mas de forma muito mais interessante e promissora.

Ino conhecia seu eleitorado e um tinha bom palpite sobre qual era a alternativa correta, mas precisava de mais tempo para ter absoluta certeza, apesar de duvidar que se enganasse naquele departamento. O comportamento dele mudava, ele estava se entregando.

Resolveu assediar sua fonte mais segura de informações e de quem ela, curiosamente, sabia tirar informações como ninguém.

Chouji.

Convidou-o para almoçar em sua churrascaria favorita quando o Nara estava em missão, e esperou pacientemente que o Akimichi comesse até bombardeá-lo com perguntas.

- Chouji, você sabe se o Shikamaru está gostando de alguém? – o tom era falsamente despretensioso, ela sabia que ali estavam suas melhores chances de alguma confirmação.

Ele franziu o cenho, estranhando o teor da pergunta.

- Shikamaru? Por que quer saber?

- Bem, você sabe que ele não é a pessoa mais expansiva do mudo, e tenho medo que ele fique sozinho e morra solteiro, solitário e abandonado. Isso pra não mencionar que vamos ter que cuidar dele, já que somos seus amigos mais próximos. Já pensou se formos a última geração do Ino-Shika-Cho porque o Shika não pôde ter um herdeiro?– deixou que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. Kami-sama, deveria cobrar ingresso quando desse uma performance daquelas! – Eu quero ajudá-lo, Chouji. Quero que ele seja feliz e quero que nossos filhos possam crescer juntos. Ele merece ter uma companheira, não acha? E ele não me diz nada, talvez a felicidade dele esteja nas suas mãos nesse momento.

Chouji se remexeu na cadeira, desconfortável, evitando o olhar de corça ferida que a loira lhe dirigia. _Eu sou tão boa atriz, por que virei kunoichi?_

- Eu não posso te contar, Ino. Shikamaru me mataria.

_Bingo_!

- Então ele gosta. Quem é? Você tem que me contar! – ela já sabia. _Ah_, sabia.

- Eu... é ... não, Ino, não posso te contar.

- É alguém que eu conheço? – ela se aproximou dele, pressionando.

Chouji desviou o olhar do dela, torcendo as mãos gorduchas uma na outra. Ele parecia estar sentindo dor. Aquilo não podia ficar mais óbvio!

- Ino, não posso, não insista por favor!– Chouji exclamou e fugiu do restaurante, e dela.

A médica-nin não se incomodou, sorriu e pediu a conta. Estava satisfeitíssima e teve razão o tempo todo (nota mental: nunca mais duvidar de si mesma). Imprimiria fotos do casamento deles, colocaria num portfólio e abriria uma agência. Ia precisar de gerentes para administrar tantos talentos. Talvez contratasse a testudinha.

No encontro semanal dos três, no restaurante em que Asuma-sensei costumava levá-los e onde eles mantinham a tradição, resolveu falar de outros aspectos da kunoichi de Suna que não se relacionassem àquele par de peitos avantajados e que também apelasse ao coraçãozinho vulnerável do Nara.

Empurrou uma mensagem decodificada na direção do amigo.

- Olha o que eu decodifique-ei! Pode me colocar no departamento de decodificação com você, gênio!

Shikamaru ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto passava os olhos pela mensagem, que havia chego ao grupo de médicos-nin na semana anterior. O código era complicadíssimo, e o Nara obviamente sabia.

- Sem querer ofender, Ino, mas quem te ajudou? Essa mensagem é altamente complexa e precisaria de mais tempo para alguém sem muita experiência decodificá-la.

Ino sorriu. _Claro _que precisaria.

- Temari-san me ajudou. – Teve que refrear o impulso de gargalhar quando a expressão curiosa dele passou para absolutamente desinteressada. Forçosamente nula. - Ela é tão insanamente inteligente que foi quase difícil acompanhar... Quase como se eu estivesse trabalhando com _você, _na verdade.

Ino colocou a mão no queixo, dando a impressão de que havia concluído aquilo naquele momento. Shikamaru cerrou a mandíbula e ela refreou a gargalhada novamente. Kami-sama, será que ele não percebia como era transparente? Continuou tagarelando, como era esperado dela.

- Deve ser por isso que vocês trabalhem tão bem juntos, não é Shika? Os Kages são espertos, o nosso e o que você é bastante inigualável, mas pelo que pude ver, ela é a única pessoa que eu conheço que consegue acompanhar o seu cérebro.

Ok, não faria tantos elogios se não fosse estratégico e necessário, mas a Sabaku realmente a tinha surpreendido. Primeiro, por ter ajudado quando ela pediu, com a desculpa de que Shikamaru estava muito ocupado com outra mensagem e ela tinha urgência, e depois por ser _realmente_ muito inteligente. Ela entendia melhor a sincronia entre os dois objetos de suas manobras, agora. Aliás, entendia tão bem que estava quase eufórica.

Aqueles dois estavam destinados um ao outro, e um namoro estava escrito nas estrelas. Não queria mais um simples relacionamento entre eles, queria um casamento, e sobrinhos!

Shikamaru ergueu as sobrancelhas, expressão ainda neutra e um pouco incrédula.

- _Temari_ te ajudou?

- Sim. – Ino sorriu novamente, o mais inocente que pôde. E não ignorou a falta de um sufixo de tratamento. – Mas enquanto você é um santo, ela não tem muita paciência, tenho que dizer.

Para delírio (interno e controlado) da Yamanaka, Shikamaru deu um meio sorriso quando concordou com a falta de paciência da Sabaku, mas mudou rápido de assunto, perguntando alguma bobagem a Chouji. Ino não se importou, e debaixo da mesa começou a mexer os pés numa dança da vitória.

Ela tinha uma causa ganha.

Mas enquanto o progresso com o Nara acontecia exatamente como ela esperava (será que a mente privilegiada do Nara ficava tão travada quando o assunto era a kunoichi de Suna que ele nem percebia o que ela estava fazendo?), com o outro polo da relação a coisa andava mais devagar. _Bem_ mais.

Após inúmeros "ois" e conversas estranhas puxadas sempre que ela via a oportunidade, mas sem muito sucesso prático, Ino finalmente achou que Temari tinha familiaridade suficiente com ela para que pudesse convidá-la para tomar um chá e ela não desconfiasse do convite inocente (A experiência anterior com a decodificação da infernal mensagem lhe ajudava).

Aproveitando a ausência de Shikamaru, chamado às pressas para decodificar uma mensagem e provavelmente ocupado o dia todo, fez exatamente isso. Para sua surpresa (e porque não tinha escapatória, seria diplomaticamente complicado refutar o convite e ela não tinha outro compromisso), a jounin aceitou.

A casa de chá estava confortavelmente vazia, e Ino, confiante. Depois de se acomodarem junto à janela, a florista mais talentosa do País do Fogo (quiçá do mundo!) deu andamento a seu plano assim que o garçom as serviu.

- Preciso agradecê-la novamente por me ajudar a decodificar aquela mensagem, Temari-san, você me poupou de um longo tempo com ela. Talvez não soubesse o que diz até hoje.

- Não por isso. – Temari deu de ombros, bebericando chá.

- Quando mostrei a mensagem para o Shikamaru, ele soube na hora que alguém me ajudou, acredita? Que amigo tenho eu.

Ao contrário do que Ino imaginava, a expressão de Temari tornou-se divertida, como se a reação de Shikamaru fosse exatamente a mesma que qualquer pessoa teria ao ver uma mensagem decodificada por Ino Yamanaka. Resolveu não ficar ofendida e continuou.

- Logo vi porque vocês se tornaram amigos, vocês é tão inteligente quanto ele.

- Agradeço a comparação, mas não exagere. Ninguém se equipara a um Nara em termos de inteligência. – Temari retrucou, bebendo mais chá e encerrando o assunto.

Os dangos chegaram e Ino estudou a kunoichi à sua frente, loucamente feliz pelo comentário dela. Claro que o que Temari disse era verdade, mas sentia como se ela houvesse feito uma concessão, que acontecia raramente e apenas com pessoas selecionadas. _Especiais_.

E de quebra, admitido que Shikamaru era mais inteligente que ela com uma certa ponta de admiração na voz. Oh sim, ela tinha ouvido.

O silêncio se prolongou por mais alguns minutos enquanto as duas comiam, e Ino procurava desesperadamente um tópico de conversa que não fosse muito direto, mas que lhe desse possibilidades. Lembrou-se providencialmente da falta de paciência da Kunoichi de Suna, e resolveu apelar para ela.

- Aliás, muitas garotas te odeiam e querem a sua cabeça aqui em Konoha, sabia? – ela disse em tom de brincadeira enquanto bebericava seu chá.

Não soube dizer se Temari captou o tom, porque ela terminou de mastigar o dango muito lentamente antes de responder em tom bastante sério.

- Minha cabeça?

- Por ser amiga do Shika, passar bastante tempo com ele quando vem para cá e ser tão inteligente a ponto de vocês se entenderem. – Ino explicou despreocupadamente, com um sorriso no rosto. Deveria ter escolhido outras palavras, assim não estaria temendo por sua vida agora. – Depois que Sasuke-kun foi embora, Shikamaru se tornou o maior arrasador de corações da Vila!

Temari franziu o cenho e retorceu a boca num sorriso meio incrédulo.

- Mesmo? O _Nara_?

Ino suspirou aliviada, já que não teriam que tirar seu corpo sem vida de cima do Kioday Sensu da embaixadora da areia. (Tinha ficado extremamente impressionada com os relatos da famosa luta da loira com Tenten.)

- Pois é, acredita? Ele tem uma legião de fãs inacreditável, com direito a muitas civis. Você nunca notou a movimentação das fãs quando você sai com ele?

Ainda com o cenho franzido, Temari remexeu a comida e pareceu pensar.

- Bem, talvez eu tenha percebido alguma coisa fora do normal, como grupos de garotas nos seguindo, mas quando elas percebem que eu as notei, elas se dispersam e somem.

- É por isso que elas te odeiam, elas querem chegar perto dele, mas têm medo de você. – Ino sorriu docemente.

A kunoichi de Suna riu de maneira incrédula.

- Isso é ridículo!

- Sim, é. – Ino concordou, notando que o franzir de cenho continuava lá. – Mas fica pior, você não faz ideia. Uma vez algumas garotas tentaram me subornar para que eu desse objetos pessoais do Shika para elas. Qualquer coisa, sabe? Mas queriam mesmo era uma cueca. Mas isso é fichinha perto daquela garota do laboratório de decodificação...

- Garota do laboratório? – Temari repetiu rapidamente.

Ino teve que refrear um sorriso e manter a expressão neutra. A outra kunoichi certamente não percebeu a rispidez com que formulou a pergunta ou o fato que Ino tinha usado justamente o local onde o Nara passava tanto tempo.

- Aquela loira com óculos fundo de garrafa, Shiho. Ela é a presidente do fã-clube do Shika. Ela o persegue com certa frequência e é obviamente muito apaixonada por ele. Quando ele quebrou a perna naquele probleminha com o Pain, ela me ajudou a socorrê-lo e ficou com ele até conseguirmos colocar as coisas em ordem. Ele ficou muito agradecido desde então e eles trabalham juntos em casos de decodificação. – ela disse e se inclinou para a garota mais velha, em tom de confidência. – Acho até que ela se encaixa na descrição do tipo de garota com quem ele quer se casar, sabe? Se ela persistir, acho que tem boas chances de conseguir alguma coisa.

- Mesmo. – Temari comentou com desdém permeando sua voz, sobrancelhas erguidas. – Sei quem é essa garota. Que bom pro Nara, as coisas não serão tão problemáticas quanto ele diz.

A Yamanaka captou o fundo de irritação na voz da kunoichi de Suna e ficou satisfeita. Deixou o silêncio se prolongar enquanto via a outra soltando fumaça pensando no assunto. Obviamente, aquele lado da equação também não era tão imune assim e o orgulho feminino se ressentia do ninja das sombras ter supostamente escolhido outra garota. Uma bem, _bem_ menos atraente.

Como é que ainda não tinham se dado conta?

- E em Suna, Temari-san? Como são os casamentos nos Clãs principais?

- Arranjados, graças a Kami. – ela cuspiu as palavras e fez uma careta que pretendia demonstrar alívio, mas transparecia apenas irritação.

- Sério? E você aceitaria um casamento assim? – Ino perguntou, genuinamente surpresa.

- Eu posso apresentar um noivo que eu tenha escolhido e submeter o candidato ao escrutínio dos anciãos, ou aceitar algum pretendente escolhido pelo Conselho caso eles pensem ser de interesse maior da Vila. Mas eu tenho escolha, não sou obrigada a me casar caso não queira. E por enquanto estou livre disso.

Ino concordou e guardou a informação. Pouco depois disso elas terminaram o chá e Ino a acompanhou até o apartamento em que ela se hospedava, já maquinando como usaria o que tinha ouvido a seu favor, do jeito mais gloriosamente funcional e perverso que podia.

E a ocasião não demorou a se apresentar.

Tendo descoberto que Temari ia embora no dia seguinte, Ino deu um jeito de conseguir que Shikamaru almoçasse com ela – o que implicava dizer que ela o perseguiu, chantageou e fez com que ele a acompanhasse. Após terminarem as vasilhas de ramen, ela começou a tagarelar sobre amenidades até desferir seu golpe mais ambicioso.

- Ah Shikamaru, você sabia que a Temari-san vai ter que se casar com quem o Conselho escolher? Ela me disse que em Suna os casamentos são arranjados e ela vai conhecer o noivo assim que voltar para casa, amanhã.

Ela cruzou os dedos debaixo do balcão, torcendo para o interesse dele na kunoichi de Suna o impedisse de ir atrás da história até o melhor momento. Claro que se fosse confrontada poderia alegar que tinha entendido que ela estava comprometida, e certamente não haveria dificuldades para que acreditassem nela.

A expressão do Nara pareceu congelar-se na expressão de desinteresse mais forçada que Ino havia visto na vida e ele encarou a companheira de time sem piscar. As palavras saíram cuidadosamente neutras quando ele finalmente falou.

- Temari está noiva?

- Ainda não, mas vai ficar assim que voltar. Não é um lance de idade média que um conselho de anciãos escolha maridos e esposas para os irmãos da Areia? Achei uma loucura! Mas ainda assim fiquei animadíssima com a possibilidade de ser convidada para um evento dessa magnitude, ela é a única menina entre eles e eles são, tipo, a realeza do país do Vento. Você vai comigo, né Shika?

Ele piscou e olhou para a vasilha vazia à sua frente, parecendo um pouco perdido. A loira sorriu e se fez de desentendida.

- Ah, o que foi Shika? Ela não te contou que ia se casar? Compreensível né, você não é a pessoa mais indicada para se conversar sobre casamentos!

- Acho que não. – ele apertava os lábios e Ino viu os olhos escuros brilhando de confusão e _outras coisas_. Tantas _outras coisas._

Quase se sentiu culpada ao ver que ele tinha realmente ficado afetado. E triste. Mas também teve vontade de bater palmas e dizer que não era tão cabecinha de vento quanto ele pensava, mas se controlou e continuou.

- Ainda bem que não temos que passar por isso, não acha? É tão medieval! Eu ja-mais aceitaria me casar com alguém que nunca vi na vida só porque um monte de gente velha quer! Ela é muito corajosa, deve ser muito difícil ser obrigada a viver com um estranho para o resto da sua vida!

- É. Ino, eu tenho que voltar para a minha aula. Falo com você depois.

- Claro, Shikamaru. Boa aula! – ela cantarolou enquanto o assistia sair do Ichiraku.

Esperou cinco minutos – o tempo para que ele voltasse para a Academia, se levantou e estralou os dedos das mãos sonoramente, sorrindo satisfeita. Saiu e foi para a floricultura aguardar até às 15 horas, que era quando as aulas dele terminavam.

Ela tinha um trabalho de espiã para executar.

Shikamaru era um bom ninja, mas parecia um pouco alheio ao fato de que estava sendo seguido. Claro que ela era excelente espiã e nem um pouco fácil de se detectar, obrigada, mas sabia que não deveria ser tão simples com o amigo. Ele parecia preocupado, e é claro que estava.

Ele foi para sua colina favorita e passou horas longas e arrastadas olhando para o céu. Não dormiu em nenhum momento e quase a matou de tédio e de frio, visto que estavam no meio do outono e o vento imperdoavelmente gelado e cortante. Quando ele finalmente se levantou foi direto para casa, resmungou alguma coisa que a mãe perguntou e foi tomar banho. Foi a deixa que Ino precisava para ir embora, primeiro porque sabia que ele não iria a mais nenhum lugar, e segundo porque dali duas horas eles deveriam se encontrar com todos os amigos deles no restaurante de churrasco para a despedida da Temari.

No horário estipulado, Ino apresentou-se linda, perfumada e maquiada à perfeição, apesar de todo o trabalho extra que estava tendo. Claro que facilitava o fato de já começar com um trabalho quase perfeito – ela mesma, no caso, mas é claro que ainda assim seu tempo pessoal estava muito reduzido graças a seu novo projeto.

Que estava tendo uma interação bem estranha naquele jantar.

De onde estava sentada, entre a testa de marquise e o Kiba (que naquele momento cheirava muito bem para uma pessoa que morava com cachorros), ela podia ver seus alvos perfeitamente. Temari estava sentada entre Chouji e Hinata, e Shikamaru entre Shino e Naruto, em ângulos tais na mesa em estavam de frente um para o outro. O Nara estava definitivamente taciturno, não tirava os olhos da kunoichi da areia e Temari estava estranhando o silêncio e o olhar de seu guia costumeiro. Ela dirigia olhares discretamente interrogativos ao ninja das sombras, que não respondia nada e encarava a comida. Era óbvio que eles achavam que ninguém estava prestando atenção neles, mas é claro que Ino tinha o talento de participar ativamente da conversa na mesa _e_ perceber o que estava acontecendo sem que Sakura sequer desconfiasse.

Ela era boa _assim_.

Depois que as quase duas horas de alegre jantar acabaram e todos estavam indo embora, Ino ficou discretamente para trás, o suficiente para ver e ouvir Shikamaru se aproximar de Temari, abaixar a cabeça e sussurrar "eu preciso falar com você".

Ela teve um mini ataque cardíaco de tanta empolgação.

Então ela saiu correndo, se enrolou em seu casaco azul-turquesa e estudou rapidamente a localização do restaurante. Havia uma alameda de árvores do lado esquerdo e uma delas parecia oferecer o abrigo que ela precisava. Conhecendo Shikamaru e sabendo toda a aflição pela qual ele tinha passado (cortesia da princesa Yamanaka), ela sabia que o amigo ia resolver assim que os outros fossem embora e ele pudesse ter alguma privacidade. Então ela subiu na árvore, se ocultou o melhor que podia e esperou.

Eles não demoraram muito a sair.

Shikamaru continuava agitado, enfiado dentro de um casaco preto. Temari estava usando um casaco bege, com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão entre o desconfiada e o curiosa. O shinobi a guiou para a lateral do restaurante, bem-na-frente de onde Ino se escondia.

Sorrindo loucamente, a loira se abaixou e concentrou chakra nos ouvidos, tentando ouvir melhor.

Temari encostou-se à parede com as mãos casualmente enfiadas no bolso enquanto o Nara passava a mão pelo cabelo, antes de começar a falar rápido e muito baixo. O tom de voz estava grave e ela não estava conseguindo ouvir nada, apenas captando alguns fragmentos de frases e vendo a fumacinha sair da boca do amigo. Captou "voltando amanhã", "eu não vou conseguir", "me afeta". Ela ficou muito irritada com o detalhe não calculado de não conseguir ouvir e pensou em gritar pra que ele falasse mais alto, mas se controlou e tentou prestar mais atenção.

Shikamaru parecia ter ao mesmo tempo planejado e não planejado o que estava fazendo. A inquietação estava levando a melhor sobre ele e Temari estava meio boquiaberta e o encarava surpresa. Menos de um minuto de monólogo atrapalhado e Shikamaru Nara fez o impensável: se adiantou e beijou Temari na boca, antes de se afastar, colocando a mão no rosto como se tivesse cometido um grave erro e pedia desculpas sem parar.

Ino colocou a mão enluvada na boca para se impedir de gritar. _Oh meu Deus_! Ela estava certa! Ele gostava dela! Tinha dado certo! Ela era um gênio! Continuou tapando seu sorriso maníaco de 1 milhão de megawatts que certamente iluminaria o local e denunciaria sua posição, enquanto o ninja das sombras ainda se desculpava e Temari parecia atônita demais para reagir. A Yamanaka não tinha deixado de notar que ela tinha se mantido imóvel e com os olhos abertos durante o beijo, mas a coisa toda tinha sido rápida demais para que ela reagisse, e ela certamente foi pega de surpresa e não havia ainda conseguido reagir.

Antes que ela pensasse mais no caso, Shikamaru, ainda se desculpando, (se ele não parasse até ela ia se sentir arrependida, quanto mais Temari), disse que ia embora e chegou a se virar para sair, mas a kunoichi de Suna o segurou pela manga do casaco escuro. Ino abriu a boca em um perfeito "O" rosado, e Shikamaru ergueu as sobrancelhas com uma expressão entre o aliviado a o assustado enquanto a loira dizia alguma coisa baixo demais para a Yamanaka ouvir (mas parte do motivo poderia ser porque os ouvidos dela estavam zunindo e ela havia dispersado o chakra), mas sorrindo se colocou na ponta dos pés, abraçou o Nara pelo pescoço e sem mais delongas, beijou-o.

Ino quase caiu da árvore de empolgação! Mordeu o punho enluvado para não gritar, e estapeou o tronco da árvore. Então era aquela a maravilhosa sensação de estar absolutamente certa? Ah, ela podia muito bem se acostumar com aquilo! Queria gritar, merecia uma massagem, uma caixa gigante de chocolates, uma medalha e um troféu! Olhou novamente para o par, agora se beijando _de verdade _e totalmente à vontade nos braços um do outro. Ela sorriu e apoiou o queixo nas mãos, pensando "meus bebês!" quando Shikamaru prensou Temari na parede e ela pode jurar que viu vapor subindo deles. A pegação estava um pouco intensa e íntima demais para que Ino se sentisse confortável obsservando, e franzindo o cenho – Kami, parecia que eles estavam tentando se sugar um para dentro do outro - ela desceu da árvore e saltitou feliz para casa.

Ela queria esfregar o que tinha feito na cara de todo mundo!

Como se fosse apenas para contrariá-la, Shikamaru não disse nada no dia seguinte, nem quando ela apontou a mancha roxa em seu pescoço e perguntou com quem ele estava (mas ah ela sabia). Pelo contrário, ele teve a ousadia de não responder, saindo para suas amadas aulas na academia. Mas havia um ar de contentamento nele que não estava lá antes, que _nunca_ esteve lá antes, e quando ela direcionou o olhar para Chouji, ele tratou de sair correndo. Céus, quem eles pensavam que enganavam?

A próxima coisa que ela percebeu foi um aumento no número de cartas que ele recebia, que não eram muitas. Ele agora andava sempre com um envelope enfiado no bolso do colete, e ela reconhecia o papel cor de areia e o selo do Palácio do Kazekage. Sentindo-se por fora da relação que _ela_ tinha se esforçado tanto para acontecer, aproveitou um dia em que ele estava em missão – Suna, que coincidência! – para xeretar o quarto dele. Após muito procurar, acabou encontrando um maço considerável de cartas _dela_.

Empolgada, abriu a primeira. Não dizia nada comprometedor. Passou para a segunda, depois a terceira e a quarta – e nada! O blablabla era sobre exames chuunin, burocracia, às vezes informações que não faziam muito sentido, como comentários sobre o tempo, e nada comprometedor! Passou os olhos correndo pelas palavras, tinha certeza de que alguma coisa estava escondida naquelas palavras aparentemente inocentes, mas quando ia se sentar para tentar decifrar o código, ouviu tia Yoshino subindo as escadas, e teve de abandonar os preciosos papéis e sair de lá o mais rápido que podia.

Descobriu mais tarde, para sua intensa irritação, que eles resolveram esconder o namoro. Eles estavam juntos sim, ela não era idiota, mas ninguém sabia. Comportavam-se como bons camaradas e só isso para todo mundo que os conhecesse. Nunca se tocavam em público e ficaram muito, mas muito mais cautelosos quando estavam sós. Viviam se encontrando em missões externas, que ela nunca conseguira rastrear, interceptava cartas tão criptografadas que não diziam nada, e ela se odiou por ter ajudado a juntar dois ninjas extremamente competentes e inteligentes, que dificultavam sua vida.

Claro que todo mundo sabia que havia _alguma coisa_, mas ninguém tinha provas. Ino nunca mais os viu juntos – a culpa era de Temari, tinha certeza. Vaca sorrateira! – e à medida em que os meses (anos!) passavam, chegou seriamente a pensar que tinha se enganado e imaginado tudo aquilo numa ilusão louca que ficava lá pairando sobre sua cabeça e nunca se confirmava.

Isso até receber o convite.

Agora estava sentada na primeira fileira de bancos na cerimônia organizada no salão mas luxuoso de Konoha, olhando para o kimono de seda mais lindo que já havia visto na vida, usado pela noiva mais glamurosamente produzida em que já havia colocado os olhos, no maior casamento a que havia comparecido. E enquanto o Kazekage e o Hokage abençoavam o casamento de Sabaku no Temari com Nara Shikamaru – um dos melhores e mais antigos amigos dela e que não havia lhe dito _absolutamente nada_ em momento nenhum, e evitado-a cuidadosamente desde que ela havia recebido o irritante convite – num salão abarrotado de autoridades, ela cruzava e descruzava as pernas, envoltas em seu mais sensacional vestido rosa-choque novinho (e à altura do evento), e se condenava por ter duvidado de si mesma todo esse tempo. Pior ainda, se sentia traída pelos noivos, que só Kami sabia onde estariam se não fosse o empurrãozinho dela! Shikamaru certamente na lista dos virgens da Ilha Oculta da Folha e Temari casada com algum obeso de meia idade com algum título que valesse o sacrifício na visão do Conselho dela.

Era tão, _tão_ injusto!

Mais tarde, estava isolada numa mesa, remexendo o champagne em sua taça de cristal enquanto a festa acontecia, e seria a mais luxuosa e fina a que teria comparecido, e ela teria aproveitado horrores se não estivesse tão mal humorada. Ela queria sangue, queria apontar o dedo na cara de Temari, socar o rostinho sonolento de Shikamaru e anunciar para todos os malditos figurões que se não fosse por causa dela, ninguém estaria na boca livre da maior aliança diplomática já acordada entre duas Vilas Ocultas. Então eles podiam se ajoelhar e beijar os pés dela (que calçavam sandálias altíssimas decoradas cm cristais, e eram lindíssimas) o mais rápido possível.

Perdida em pensamentos, foi só na segunda vez que ouviu seu nome que virou-se e se deparou com os noivos, aqueles mal agradecidos, parados bem atrás dela de mãozinhas dadas. Antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, Temari sorriu e Shikamaru segurou sua mão direita.

- Viemos te agradecer.

- O que? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Nós sabemos o que você fez. – Temari disse com certo riso na voz. – Dizer a ele que eu estava de casamento marcado certamente foi um movimento bem esperto que fez as coisas finalmente acontecerem. Obrigada, Yamanaka.

- Vocês sabiam? – Ino estava genuinamente surpresa, mas sorriu ao ter uma parte de seu plano exposta daquela forma. Claro que eles descobririam, nenhum deles tinha QI baixo.

– Porque você não me disse nada? – ela se dirigiu a Shikamaru, dando-lhe um soco não muito afetuoso no braço. – Fiquei pensando que você era um ingrato por anos! Vocês se esconderam durante todo esse tempo!

- Tsc... se eu contasse a você, todo mundo ia ficar sabendo. – Antes que ela protestasse, porque _escuta aqui, eu não sou fofoqueira seu preguiçoso maldito_!, Shikamaru se curvou e lhe deu um beijo terno na testa. - Arigato, Ino. Se não fosse por você, não estaríamos aqui. E eu sei disso.

A Yamanaka se calou, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, e sorriu ao se levantar e abraçar os dois ao mesmo tempo, tentando não fungar e arruinar sua maquiagem.

- Vou ser madrinha do primeiro filho, e não abro mão disso! Estão avisados os dois!

Shikamaru revirou os olhos, mas Temari riu. Feito, aquela criança era dela e ela teria um principezinho estrangeiro como o afilhado ou afilhada e ela pensou em como compraria roupas de bebês fabulosas enquanto eles se afastavam.

Com ânimo recobrado, ela serpenteou até a mesa em que seus amigos estavam, e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura.

- Está gostando da festa?

- Claro Ino, você já foi a uma festa assim na sua vida?

- Pois então pode me agradecer, testudinha. Eu sou o motivo pelo qual essa festa está acontecendo.

- O que?

- Ah, você não sabe o que eu fiz... mas vou te contar.

* * *

><p>Escrevi essa história há bastante tempo, e ela é dedicada à Tamy, que é uma casamenteira de mão quase cheia, haha. E gosto da Ino, acho que não conseguiria escrever desta forma com nenhum outro personagem.<br>Sei que agora eles são canon (ah-eu-já-sabia feat. ah-eu-sempre-soube) e vou chegar ao Shikadai, eventualmente, um dia.


End file.
